


Aus der Gosse ins Paradies

by swiswaiso



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Bad Gibbs++, Case Fic, Happy Ending, M/M, Not Episode Related, Tony leaves DC, dunkle gedanken, fragwürdige Handlungen, healing process
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 16:45:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6864397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swiswaiso/pseuds/swiswaiso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony kann sich aus der wirklich kranken Beziehung zu Gibbs (sehr OOC) lösen und seinen Heilungsprozess am Weg nach und in Hawaii beginnen. Körperlich, emotional, geistig.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aus der Gosse ins Paradies

**Author's Note:**

> Wirklich alles frei erfunden - besonders die Delphin - Mythen. Heilung mit Delphinen gibt es nachweislich, aber nicht in der Form wie hier beschrieben.  
> Nichts davon gehört mir.

 

Er erwachte müde, erschöpft, ausgebrannt. Er hatte vielleicht eine Stunde geschlafen. Jede Zelle seines Körpers brannte, krampfte. Er hatte keinen Träne mehr und keine Stimme. Und bald auch keine Zuhause, keinen Job und keine Hoffnung.

„Rot!“, „Rot!“, „Dunkelrot!“ flüsterte er mit letzter Kraft. „Was, ich hör Dich so schlecht! Was sagst Du?“ fragt ihn eine grantig aber auch belustigt klingende Stimme. „Rot!“ krächzt er heiser und voll Schmerzen. „Wie bitte, Du bist fast nicht zu verstehen! Du musst schon lauter und deutlicher sprechen!“ jetzt ist die Stimme durchsetzt von einer sadistischen Freude, Vorfreude, von Gewissheit und Arroganz, Herablassung und Verachtung. Und diese Mischung mobilisiert Tony’s letzte Kräfte. Er räuspert sich und sagt lauter „Rot!“

Jetzt werden seine Fesseln an Händen, Armen, Beinen und Knöcheln langsam gelöst. Er war Stunden in einer abartigen Stellung fixiert worden. Knieend, Oberkörper nach hinten auf die Ellenbogen gelehnt. Seine Arme und Hände am Rücke eng verschnürt, seine Knöcheln aneinander gefesselt. Er spürte sein Gliedmassen nicht mehr, nicht seine Schultern, sein Becken schmerzte. Manche Gelenke wie Knöchel, Hüften und Schultern waren total überdehnt, andere wie Knie, Ellenbogen Handgelenke waren ganz eng geschnallt. Sein Schwanz, Hoden und Anus glühten, brannten, pochten vor Überreizung, Zerrung.

Er fiel einfach zur Seite auf den harten kalten Boden. Mit der Durchblutung kamen die Schmerzen. Aber er hatte keine Stimme mehr um sie hinauszuschreien. Er wusste, wenn er seine Hände, Finger, Beine, Füße, Arme und Zehen bewegte ging der Schmerz schneller vorbei. Noch einen Atemzug lang, noch einen Atemzug lang ,noch einen Atemzug lang, noch 2 Mal eine Faust machen, noch 2 Mal die Füße in den Knöcheln drehen. Mit kleinen Zielen arbeitet er sich selbst wieder in eine erträgliche Beweglichkeit.

Die Dämmerung zog schon durch das kleine Fenster, als er sich endlich auf den Rücken drehen konnte. Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde mit bewussten Atemzügen konnte er sich aufsetzen.

Er betrachtete seine schmerzhaften Gelenke sehr eingehend. Alle waren stark geschwollen, besonders das Knie, das er sich im College verletzt hatte. So konnte er sicher nicht gehen. Er musste noch eine halbe Stunde lang seine Gelenke bewegen, in den Schmerz hineinatmen, dann konnte er endlich aufstehen und sich aufs Bett setzen. Silberne Sterne zischten durch sein Blickfeld, ihm wurde schwindlig und übel. Atmen, einatmen 1 -2 -3 -4 Pause aus 1 -2 -3 -4 Pause. Nach einigen Minuten verflog die Übelkeit, das flaue Gefühl, hörte der Raum auf zu schwanken. Nach weiteren 10 Minuten zog er sich am Bettpfosten auf und stand schwankend. Dann 1 Schritt Richtung Badezimmer, einen zweiten,…

„Du bist ein Wrack, DiNozzo, ein dummes, altes, schwaches, hässliches Wrack. Ich habe keine Ahnung warum ich Dich nicht schon längst hinausgeschmissen habe. Du bist total nutzlos und überflüssig. Im NCIS genauso wie hier. Und Du frisst und redest zuviel. Aber früher oder später wirst Du in der Gosse landen, wie schon Dein Vater ganz richtig erkannt hat.“ Die Stimme hat einen bösen und gemeinen Klang. Tony schaut langsam zu seinem Brustkorb. Jede einzelne Rippe ist zu sehen. Dazwischen sind deutliche Vertiefungen. „Wenn Du es sagst, Boss.“

Jetzt hat er es bis zum Badezimmer geschafft. Gibbs springt aus dem Bett zieht sich an und keift: „Ich fahre ins HQ. Wenn Du in einer Stunde nicht dort bist, brauchst Du nicht mehr zu kommen. Und von hier verschwindest Du auch, dummer Idiot!“

Tony wusste, dass dies alles nur leere Drohungen waren, aber deshalb schmerzten die Worte nicht weniger. Er schaute in den Spiegel und sah ein müdes, altes Gesicht mit tiefen schwarzen Schatten unter den Augen, einer weißen, breiigen, schwammigen Haut, leblosen, blutunterlaufenen Augen und blutlosen, dünnen Lippen, matten struppigen Haaren. Das Gesicht wirkte als ob es einem 50-jährigen gehörte. So schlimm wie vergangene Nacht war es noch nie gewesen.

Langsam schleppte er sich in die Dusche. Gibbs erwärmte das Wasser aus Sparsamkeitsgründen nur auf 40° C. Das war für eine ausgiebige, heiße Dusche viel zu wenig. Er konnte sich nur schnell nassmachen, das Wasser abdrehen, Haare und Körper einseifen und dann schnell abduschen – danach war das Wasser kalt und er hasste kalte Duschen! Und Rasieren mit kaltem Wasser war schmerzhaft. Ja, Gibbs war ein Sadist, und er wurde jedes Jahr bösartiger und gemeiner und brutaler. Tonys Körper war von Blutergüssen in allen Farbschattierung übersät. Striemen von Gürtel und Rohrstab über seinem Rücken, Hintern und Oberschenkel. Sein Anus brannte wie die Hölle. Er hatte eine eigene Technik entwickelt seine „Verletzungen“ zu versorgen. Als erstes die antiseptische Salbe in seinen Anus, wenn der Schmerz nachläßt kann er sich die kühlende Salbe auf die Gelenken, als nächstes das Gel für die Blutergüsse, das er dann mit einer Spachtel auf einem langen Griff am Rücken auftragen kann. Und dann erst nahm er ein schmerzstillendes Mittel.

Dieses Ritual übt er jetzt seit zwei Jahren fast täglich aus. Plötzlich fährt eine erschreckende Erkenntnis wie ein Schwert durch ihn. Seit zwei Jahren nimmt er fast täglich Schmerzmittel, weil er sich von Gibbs quälen lässt. Wobei sie nur gegen den körperlichen Schmerz helfen. Sein seelischer Schmerz bleibt. Vor langer Zeit wollte er Gibbs Anerkennung, Zustimmung, Freundschaft. Dann kam der Sex, dann die Dominierungen und seit fast 2 Jahren reiner Sadismus. Eigentlich war er nicht in Schmerz, der turnte ihn nicht an. Er war der Preis, den er gerne bezahlte um Gibbs Zuneigung zu bekommen. Und das war die furchtbar schmerzhafte Erkenntnis. Er bekam Gibbs Zuneigung nicht – dafür aber seine Verachtung, seinen Hass, seinen Hohn und Spott – aber nicht seine Zuneigung oder Wertschätzung. Er war Gibbs Sklave geworden, seine Mülleimer, sein Punchingbag, sein Türabstreifer, der letzte Dreck. Genau so wie damals für seinen Vater und dessen Geschäftsfreund. Sie werden wohl recht gehabt haben und Recht haben. Er war Dreck, Unrat, das Letzte vom Letzten. Er hatte keine Freunde, weil Gibbs ihm keine Freizeit erlaubte. Er hatte keine eigene Wohnung mehr und keinen Zugang zu seinem Gehalt – das lässt Gibbs sofort auf sein Sparkonto überweisen – auf Gibbs Sparkonto. Aber er hatte einen Notfall-Ausstiegsplan, den er damals nach dem Undercover-Mafia Fall in Präoria entwickelt hat und nach dem Bombenattentat auf ihn und sein Auto beim Benoitfall verfeinert hat. Nur wenn er den aktivierte, dann war Tony DiNozzo gestorben und Mortimer Padding lebte weiter. Oder Marc Noccer, oder Matt Cloud oder Anthony McLaughlin oder Jaques DuMont oder Andrea Vinci – alles IDs, die er CIA-sicher konstruiert und über die Jahre gepflegt hat. Außer den Kreditkarten, die muss er neu beantragen. Dazu braucht er aber einen ordentlichen Wohnsitz – nicht Gibbs Haus.

Es war nicht das erste Mal in den vergangenen Wochen, dass er über einen Ausstieg aus der Gibbs-Welt, wie er sein Leben - das eigentliche Problem gründlich ignorierend – nannte. Er war körperlich so geschwächt, emotional ausgelaugt und ausgebrannt und mental und intellektuell zu Tode gelangweilt und unterfordert, dass ein Unfall oder eine schwere Verletzung unausweichlich waren. Er brauchte medizinische und vermutlich auch psychologische Hilfe. Der Missbrauch seines Vaters und dessen Freundes während seiner Jugendjahre und der Missbrauch von Gibbs zeigten ein deutliches Muster. Das wusste er intellektuell, aber zum Handeln war das zu wenig. Zum Handeln musste er glauben, dass es ein besseres Leben gab, und dass er es auch verdiente. Er schaut sich im Spiegel in die Augen „Verdienst Du ein besseres Leben, Anthony? Bist Du das Wert?“

Er zog sich langsam an, nahm noch eine Schmerztablette und fuhr in den Yard. Gibbs war im MTAC, Ziva und McGee offenbar auswärts. Seit Ducky an dem Herzinfarkt nach dem Bombenangriff gestorben war und Jimmy Palmer nach New York übersiedelt war, hatte er keine Freunde mehr im NCIS. Für Vance war er ein ekelerregendes Insekt, für sein Team inkl. Abby der Sündenbock und für die restliche Agenten ein Waschlappen, weil er sich die schlechte Behandlung gefallen lies und zu viele zu dumme Scherze machte.

**sich lösen**

Wie in Trance nahm er diese Gelegenheit – die Abwesenheit aller seiner Teammitglieder – war, von Gibbs Computer aus, die Sperren auf seinem Gehaltskonto aufzuheben, die automatischen Überträge zu stornieren. Auf dem Sparkonto waren fast 150.000$ ausschließlich aus Überweisungen und Überträgen von Tony’s Konten. Er übertrug diese wieder auf sein Gehaltskonto. Dann änderte er alle Passwörter von seinen Konten und ließ Gibbs als Zeichnungsberechtigten streichen. Die Transaktionen dauerten insgesamt 15 Minuten. Am Ende löschte er noch alle Hinweise in der Browserhistory und setzte sich wieder vorsichtig an seinen Platz. Der erste Schritt war gemacht. Jetzt konnte er nicht mehr zurück.

Wieder an seinem eigenen Schreibtisch sitzend, packte ihn die Panik. Er hat gerade sein Leben, wie er es bis jetzt kannte, beendet. Wenn Gibbs draufkam, dass er seinen PC benutzt hatte, seinen Zugang zu Tonys Konten, dann würde er ihn umbringen. Oder zumindest das, was von Anthony DiNozzo, ehemals stolzer Detectiv der Mordkommission Baltimore noch übrig war. Er beruhigte sich wieder – langsam. Oh nein ab sofort würde er sich sein eigenes Leben wieder erobern und aufbauen. Wenn nicht im MCRT dann in einem anderen Team, wenn nicht im NCIS, dann bei Homeland oder CoastGuardIS oder… beliebig. Wenn nicht in DC dann irgendwo, wo es wärmer war.

Gibbs rannte 10 Minuten später die Stufen herunter und packte Waffe, Marke und Geldbörse ein. „Bin mit David und McGee 2-3 Tage in LA für einen Fall. Du, Idiot, bleibst hier und löst mindestens 3 kalte Fälle. Wenn nicht bist Du vom Team.“ Ohne ihn ein einziges Mal anzusehen verließ Gibbs den Teambereich. Nett – 12 Jahre beim NCIS – und er ist Gibbs nicht einmal einen Blick wert.

Okay, dann… so schlimm wie hier kann es zwar überall anders auch sein, aber dort ist zumindest die Chance auf eine Verbesserung.

Dann sucht er online ein möbliertes Apartment in einem Gebäude mit 24/7-Security. 10 Auto-Minuten vom Yard entfernt findet er eines, dass auch monateweise vermietet und schließt einen Vertrag für 3 Monate ab. Er vereinbart mit Dr. Pitt einen Termin für seinen halbjährlichen Lungencheck und einer großen Gesundheitsuntersuchung. Er hat einen großen Teil seiner Gesundheit dem NCIS geopfert, jetzt am Ende seines Dienstverhältnisses sollen sie kräftig für seine Gesunderhaltung bezahlen. Er war 100% sicher, dass Vance ihn bei einem Versetzungsantrag wieder auf ein Schiff oder nach Alaska versetzen würde, beides gleich tödlich. Die drei kalten Fälle konnte sich Gibbs in den ... schieben. Jetzt kann er drei Tage oder zumindestens zwei Tage machen was er will, kein Mensch kann ihm beweisen, dass er nicht einem Hinweis oder Verdacht nachging. Er holt sich einen 3 Jahre alten ungeklärten Fall von D.C. auf den Schirm, beantragt eine Wiederbearbeitung der Beweismittel und verlässt den Yard.

Punkt 1 Apartment besichtigen. Die Hausverwaltung gibt ihm eine Zutrittskarte und nimmt seinen Zeigefingerabdruck zum Programmieren des Schlosses der Wohnungstür. Das Gebäude liegt am Rand eines Parks und sein Apartment ist im 5 Stock. Es ist einfach, sauber, vom Einrichtungsstil akzeptabel und vor allem sofort bezugsfertig. Inklusive Bettwäsche, Handtücher und Geschirr. Er mietet sich ein Van und Umzugskartons und verpackt die 10 Anzüge, Hemden etc. ein, die Gibbs ihm erlaubt hatte mitzubringen. Punkt 2 der Auszug aus Gibbs Haus dauert 15 Min. Nach dem alle Kartons ihn seinem Apartment abgestellt waren, fährt er wieder in den Yard. ‚Leider‘ hatte der Hinweis nichts gebracht. Er ißt seinen gesunden Lunch und holt sich einen Kaffee. Am Nachmittag geht er wieder einem Hinweis nach und erledigt seine Bankgeschäfte. Punkt 3 neues Konto, Übertrag von seinem Gehaltskonto, Bestellung einer neuen Kreditkarte. Zurück zum Yard. Jammern über kalte Fälle, Beweismittel einsehen. Einen Abby-Anschiss, dass er ihre wertvolle Zeit mit unnötigen Aufgaben verschwende, über sich ergehen lassen.

Um die restliche Zeit bis zum nachhause gehen zu überbrücken, schaut er im Intranet nach offenen Positionen. In Hawaii wird gerade ein Team neu gegründet. Das… ist interessant. „Wollen Sie sich ernsthaft verändern, DiNozzo?“ ertönt die Stimme von Vance hinter ihm. „Ja, ich muss aus dem nasskalten Klima von D.C. raus. Durch die Pest sind meine Lungen dauerhaft geschädigt und nass kalt ist das schlechteste Klima für mich. Warm und nicht zu trocken wäre das Beste – wie in Hawaii oder San Diego, Frisko.“ Dass ist nicht einmal gelogen – nur nicht der wahre Grund für die Veränderung. „Trauen Sie sich die Teamleitung zu?“ „Ja, auf jeden Fall, ich habe ja auch dieses Team immer wieder geleitet und die Aufklärungsrate ist nie gesunken.“ „Weil Sie super Mitarbeiter haben!“ Tony schaut ihn leicht spöttisch an „Wirklich? Und wieso ist dann Gibbs Rate mit denselben Mitarbeitern nicht gleich hoch geblieben? Gibbs war mit den beiden ‚Super Mitarbeitern‘ auf vier Monate alleine, als ich Afloat war – und seine AR ist deutlich niedriger gewesen. Und ich habe damals gleichzeitig auch noch eine UC-Op durchgeführt.“ Vance betrachtet ihn kalkulierend. „Okay. Kommen sie mit in mein Büro!“

Das Team soll zu Anfang ein 3-Mann-Team sein und wäre im selben Gebäude wie Hawaii 5-0 untergebracht, einer Spezial-PD-Einheit, deren Forensik und Autopsie sie mitbenutzen würden. Die Gouverneurin legt großen Wert auf gute Zusammenarbeit zwischen den verschieden Polizei- und Ermittlungseinheiten, aber da wäre sich Vance bei DiNozzo ganz sicher. „Wann können Sie anfangen?“ „Ich muss morgen noch meinen halbjährlichen Lungencheck machen. Nach Bekanntwerden der Ergebnisse in max. 3 Tagen bin ich frei. Meine Wohnungsmietvertrag geht noch 3 Monate.“

„Okay, die Mieten kann der NCIS ablösen. Die Gouverneurin hat ein Apartment für den NCIS bereitgestellt – bis Sie ein eigenes finden. Fangen Sie schon mal an zu packen. Sie haben den Job des Teamleaders.“ „Danke Direktor. Eine Bitte noch. Sagen Sie es meinem Team erst, wenn ich weg bin.“ Vance schaut ihm wieder prüfend in die Augen, sein Blick ist aber deutlich sanfter als sonst. „Okay.“ „Danke, Sir!“

Die Untersuchung bei Dr. Pitt läuft nicht so leise und problemlos ab. Als Tony aus der Umkleidekabine mit freiem Oberkörper heraus kommt und Brad die vielen Blutergüsse und hervorstehend Rippen sah, schreit er ihn an: „DiNozzo, bist Du wahnsinnig, was ist mit Dir passiert?“ „Mein Job ist mir passiert. Ich arbeite seit 5 Monaten praktisch durch und vertrage das Takeout nicht mehr so gut wie früher – Magenschmerzen, deshalb esse ich weniger und vor allem unregelmäßiger. Und dann war Gibbs zornig auf mich und hat mich mit Ziva im Gym in die Mangel genommen. Schaut schon gut aus!“ Er sieht Brad an, dass er ihm nicht ganz glaubt. „Und ich bin Teamleader eines neuen Teams in Hawaii. Ich werde in den nächsten Tagen übersiedeln.“

„Super, herzlichen Glückwunsch, endlich die überfällige Beförderung! So jetzt lege Dich hier drauf, auf den Rücken und schiebe den Hosenbund soweit wie möglich nach unten.“ Und er wird in den CT-Tunnel gefahren.

Nach einem halben Tag an Untersuchungen, hat Brad, abgesehen vom Blutbild alles fertig. „Du hast mindestens 15 Kilo Untergewicht, 3 Rippen sind angeknackst, Deine alte Knieverletzung ist leicht entzunden. Du hast eine leichte Magenschleimhautentzündung, leicht entzundene Stimmbänder. Blutdruck und Pulse sind okay. Es gibt auf Hawaii eine hervorragende Rehab-Einrichtung für Lungenkrankheiten. Dorthin werde ich Dich für 14 Tage auf NCIS-Kosten überweisen. Ich kenne die leitende Ärztin gut. Ich werde Deine Untersuchungsergebnisse und meine Empfehlungen an sie weiterleiten und sie kann Dir dann mit der hawaiianischen Küche für Deine Diätvorschriften weiterhelfen. Dein Glück ist, dass Deine Belastbarkeit und Ausdauer in keiner Weise beeinträchtigt sind! Dino, Du musst besser auf Dich aufpassen, versprich mir das! Mehr Pausen, regelmäßig Essen und Schlafen. Überhaupt mehr Regelmäßigkeit und mehr Erholung. Gibbs bringt Dich noch um!“

„Okay, okay, Brad, in Hawaii bin ich der Boss und dort gelten meine Regeln. Ich habe nicht vor, Gibbs Kreuzzug weiterzuführen und meine Mitarbeiter in Grund und Boden zu schinden.“ „Gut, das ist wirklich gut. Wirst Du nach D.C. zurückkommen?“ „Eher nicht, es gibt hier nichts was mich hält. Und Hawaii ist ein guter Platz in Rente zu gehen.“ Brad lachte „Da hast Du noch ein paar Jährchen!“ „ 2 Jahre für eine LEO-Rente und 8 Jahre für eine Fed-Rente. Du weißt, dass die Jahre im Leo-Bereich doppelt zählen. Ich habe vor, die 8 Jahre gesund und lebend zu überstehen, eine Weltreise zu machen und spätestens mit 50 eine Piano-Bar zu führen und als Berater für schwierige Fälle herangezogen werden.“

Brad lacht jetzt herzlich und sehr glücklich auf. „Gute Pläne, Tony, gute Pläne! Ich habe auch vor auf Hawaii meinen Lebensabend zu verbringen, der in frühestens 16 Jahren anfängt. Aber vielleicht nehme ich vorher schon ein Job-Angebot an.“ „Nun, dann sehen wir uns vielleicht bald wieder. Kannst Du trotz der Entfernung mein Proxy bleiben?“ „Ja, als Arzt geht das. Gib auch meine Pager-Nr. als Notfallnr. an. Da bin ich immer erreichbar.“ „Danke Brad, Du wirst mir fehlen!“

Im HQ gibt er Vance aller relevanten Infos und bekommt seinen Marschbefehl. Er hat vor mit seinem Wohnmobil nach San Diego zu fahren, es dort in einer Store-Einheit wie in DC unterzubringen und mit einer NAVY-Maschine nach Honolulu zu fliegen. Da ist das Mitbringen seiner Waffen kein Problem. Einen Schrankkoffer mit Kleidung und persönlichen Erinnerung, den Rest kauft er dort, wie auch sein Häuschen am Meer. Jetzt muss er nur noch die Mio in Bar auf ein Konto einzahlen in 9999,-- Einheiten, damit er unter dem Fed-Bank-Limit bleibt. Er eröffnet bei 5 Banken ein neues Konto und zahlt auf jedes 9900,-- ein. Das muss er je Konto 20 Mal machen und dann hat er das Geld „legal“, zumindest legal genug für einen Immobilienkauf.

Er hat lange mit sich gerungen, ob er das Geld nehmen sollte. Bei der nicht sanktionierten Undercover-Op von Shephart, hat sie ihm einmal eine Kreditkarte zu ihrem „Rachefinanzierungskonto“ gegeben und vergessen sie sofort zurückzuverlangen. 5 Tage später war sie tot. Als er vom Afloat-Ausflug wieder zurück war hat er einmal vorsichtig nachgeschaut, ob am Konto noch etwas drauf war. Alles war noch drauf. Knapp 1 Mio $. Er hat sich 100.000 als Entschädigung für die vielen unbezahlten Überstunden und sein zerbombtes Auto abgehoben um seine Flucht besser durchführen zu können. Als nach 2 Jahren das Geld immer noch unberührt am Konto lag, hat er es in mehreren Tranchen abgehoben. Wenn das Konto von niemandem beansprucht wird, weil keiner davon weiß, fällt es nach 20 oder 30 Jahren an den Staat oder an die Bank. Und er wusste genau, in welche Taschen. Er selber hatte auch keine Erben, wenn er dieses Geld investierte, dann bekam es der Staat halt 30 oder 40 Jahre später. Oder eine Organisation, die er als Erbe begünstigte. Das hat sein schlechtes Gewissen beruhigt.

Die Erfahrungen in den PDs und jetzt im NCIS haben aber seinen Moralkodex sehr erschüttert. Er ist trotz aller Racheaktionen von Vance, Gibbs, Ziva und anderen nach wie vor in seinen moralischen Empfindungen sicher, aber er befürchtet, dass sie für 99,9999% der Menschheit zu hoch sind. Wenn er das von anderen erwartet, würde er nur enttäuscht werden. Er wird nicht mehr sein Leben, auch nicht seine Gesundheit aufs Spiel setzen um einen kleinen Verbrecher (Diebe, Betrüger, Mitläufer) zu fangen. Um das Leben Unschuldiger zu retten, stellte er sich vor die Kugel, aber nicht um Geld zu sparen oder einen Betrug zu verhindern. Nicht mehr!

Er aktiviert sein Wohnmobil, verstaut sein Motorrad darin, seinen Schrankkoffer, kauft Reiseproviant und fährt zu seinem Apartment. Dort lädt er seinen restlichen Besitz in den Miet-Van und bringt alles zu einer gemeinnützigen Obdachloseneinrichtung, was sie nicht brauchen, verkaufen sie. Er bringt den Van zurück und fährt mit Öffentlichen Verkehrsmitteln zu seinem Wohnmobil. Aktiviert sein privates Handy, dessen Nummer nur Vance und Brad haben.

Er hat jetzt 14 Tage Urlaub, dann 14 Tage Kur und in einem Monat tritt er seine neue Stelle an. Bis dahin ist er für Team Gibbs unauffindbar, weil er keinerlei elektronische Spuren als Anthony DiNozzo hinterlassen wird. Wer schaut schon nach Ton McLaughlin, mhm? Er zahlt bei jeder Bankstelle, die er findet 9900 $ auf seine Konten ein. Nach 7 Tagen ist er in Diego und verstaut sein Wohnmobil. Mit einem Taxi und seinem Gepäck trifft er am Airforce-Flughafen ein und checkt in die Navy-Maschine ein. Nach 6 Stunden ist er auf Hawaii und bezieht das Apartment der Gouverneurin. Chic, sehr chic. Packt seinen Koffer um und fährt zum Kurhotel.

**Wer ist der Idiot?**

Der Auftrag in LA hat viel, sehr viel länger gedauert als geplant. Sie sollten eigentlich nach 2 max. 3 Tagen wieder nach D.C. zurück, aber als klar wurde, dass die vermeintlichen Waffenhändler ein Schläferzelle waren, mussten sie den Kontakt von G. ausbauen und pflegen. Jetzt wacht er nach der 8. Nacht in diesem schäbigen Hotel auf und der Idiot DiNozzo hat immer noch nicht angerufen. Normalerweise hätte er sich spätestens am 3. Tag, dem angekündigten Heimreisetag melden müssen aber zumindest am 4. Tag an dem sie wieder in D.C. hätten sein sollen. Was denkt sich der Idiot eigentlich? In letzter Zeit hatte er öfter Zweifel an der Zurechnungsfähigkeit seines sogenannten SFA. McGee würde den Job besser machen. Sogar Ziva wäre nicht ganz ungeeignet. Wenn sich DiNozzo heute nicht meldet, um sich weitere Anweisungen zu holen, dann würde er ihn aus dem Team schmeißen. Kein Platz für Looser, kein Platz für Ballast, kein Platz für Feiglinge.

Es gelang ihnen die Zelle auszuschalten. G. wurde zwar leicht verletzt als er den Handler der Zelle festnehmen wollte. Der Handler befreite sich und flüchtete, G. kam ins Krankenhaus mit einer Gehirnerschütterung, aber zumindestens konnten sie wieder zurück nach D.C. Er atmete erleichtert auf. Er brauchte seinen Keller, sein Boot, seinen Bourbon, seinen Sklaven. Der würde das bitter bereuen. Seinen Ungehorsam und seine Verweigerung. Er würde seine Eier quetschen bis aufplatzen und ihn danach rausschmeißen oder in die Gosse stoßen, wo er hingehört.

Als er vor seinem Haus anhält und aussteigt, fällt ihm als erstes die Dunkelheit auf. Nirgends brennt Licht. Als zweites der übergehende Postkasten. „Dieses faule Schwein!“ Er öffnet die Tür und die Luft riecht … abgestanden, als ob längere Zeit niemand hier gewesen wäre. Alle Räume im Erdgeschoß sind aufgeräumt. Er hasst es ohnedies, wenn DiNozzos Zeug herumliegt. Ein Buch ist schon zuviel! Er geht hinauf in den ersten Stock. Das Schlafzimmer ist wie er es verlassen hat. ‚Hat dieser Idiot nicht aufgeräumt? Was macht er den ganzen Tag? Wo ist er überhaupt?‘ „DiNozzo!“ schreit er ins leere Haus. Keine Antwort. Als er seine Wäsche in die Waschmaschine steckt, fällt ihm auch die Ordentlichkeit = Fehlen von DiNozzo’s Wäsche auf. ‚Wieso habe ich ihn nicht längst hinausgeschmissen, wenn er mich so stört?‘ fragt er sich und schüttelt den Kopf. Nichts was er nicht nachholen könnte. Wieder in seinem Schlafzimmer, zieht er die schmutzige Bettwäsche ab, bezieht das Bett neu. Da bemerkt er erst die Leere im Kasten. DiNozzos Wäsche war … weg. Er öffnet die anderen Kästen Schubladen. Nirgends ist noch ein Stück von DiNozzo zu finden. What the Fuck? Ist der dumme Arsch ausgezogen? Wer hat das erlaubt? Der braucht nicht mehr zurückkommen, nicht in sein Haus und nicht ins Team, am besten gar nicht in den NCIS.

Er legt sich hin und schläft unmittelbar ein. In der Nacht plagen ihn absurde Albträume. Am Morgen kann er sich an nichts konkretes erinnern, nur an eine im innersten Kern zehrende Leere und Trostlosigkeit.

Er ist früher als sonst an seinem Schreibtisch, DiNozzo‘s sah nicht anders aus als sonst. Gott sei Dank hat er endlich die dummen Fotos und Sprüche abgenommen und erwachsene Bürohelfer angeschafft und diesen kindischen Mighty Mouse Stapler verschwinden lassen! Plötzlich tritt ein Fremder in seinen Teambereich: „Agent Gibbs?“ „Wer sonst?“ antwortet er schroff. „Ich bin Agent Brew ihr neuer SFA, Sir. Ich freue mich auf die Zusammenarbeit, sir!“ und hält ihm die ausgestreckte Hand hin. Gibb schaut ihn fassungslos an, springt auf und läuft die Stufen hinauf zu Vance und stürmt in dessen Büro. Vance sitzt an seinem Schreibtisch und telefoniert, und lässt sich von ihm nicht weiter stören. Gibbs schäumt. Nach 20 Min. legt Vance auf. „Wenn Sie noch einmal ohne zu klopfen und uneingeladen in mein Büro stürmen, schmeiße ich sie aus dem NCIS raus. Und jetzt hinaus. Lassen Sie sich von meiner Sekretärin .“ „Wo ist DiNozzo!“ „. einen Termin geben.“ Vance war aufgestanden und deutet Gibbs mit seiner Hand, das Büro zu verlassen. „Lesen Sie erst ihre Post bevor sie wieder hier auftauchen!“ Damit schließt er sehr bestimmt die Tür.

Er würde die Frechheiten und Brutalitäten von Gibbs nicht mehr hinnehmen und aushalten. DiNozzos toter Blick, als er ihn vor einer Woche bei den internen Stellenangeboten ‚ertappt‘ hat, traf ihn wie ein Haken in den Magen. Dieser lebenslustige, freche und vor Lebensenergie vibrierende Mensch, so nervig und irritierend er ihn auch erlebt hat, war ihm tausend Mal lieber als dieser geschlagene Mann, der fast aufgegeben hat. Das Feuer ist in seine Augen ein bisschen zurückgekehrt als er von der Vergangenheit, über seine Erfolge sprach, dass er besser war als Gibbs. Und es hat noch stärker gebrannt, als er ihm die Teamleader-Position in Hawaii gegeben hat. Da wusste er genau, das Team Gibbs DiNozzo am Gewissen hatte. Die herablassenden, schneidenden und immer brutaler werdenden Worte waren ihm nicht entgangen, aber solange die Performance passte, konnte er sich nicht beschweren oder einmischen. Oder vielleicht doch. Es war seine Aufgabe für ein gesundes Arbeitsklima zu sorgen. Und gesund war das Klima in Team Gibbs auf keinen Fall. Er ging auch nicht davon aus, dass sich der aktuelle SFA lange halten würde. 3 Tage? Vielleicht 4. Maximal.

Gibbs war wieder an seinem Schreibtisch und fuhr seine PC hoch. Öffnete sein Email-Programm und fand DiNozzos Antrag auf Versetzung. Diese feige Arsch hat seine Abwesenheit ausgenutzt um sich aus dem Staub zu machen. Dieser dämliche verblödete Idiot, wie konnte er das tun. Wielange war er bei seinem Team 12, 13 Jahre und dann verschwindet er grußlos, ohne Danke? Wielange war sein Lo.. nein Freu… nein Fuckbud… nein Sklave? 3 Jahre und dann wagt er es sich unerlaubt zu entfernen? Wenn er ihn erwischt wird er ihm die Peitsche geben, dass die Haut in Fetzen hängt! „McGee, DiNozzo ist entlassen, Du bist mein SFA!“ „Es tut mir leid, Sir, aber McGee kann nicht ihr SFA sein, er hat leider nicht alle Voraussetzungen, Sir.“ Nenn mich nicht sir, Idiot, ich arbeite für mein Geld!“ „In Ordnung, Sir!“ sagte Stew absichtlich und mit tiefer Freude und Genugtuung. ‚Sir‘ war einer der wunden Punkte von Gibbs, und er würde täglich mehrmals hineinstechen. Und er wartete nur darauf, dass Gibbs ihm eine Kopfnuss gab, dann würde er ihn wegen sexueller Belästigung und wegen körperlicher Übergriffe anzeigen! Tony war sein Freund gewesen, einer der wenigen Agenten, der ihn nie böswillig verletzt oder beschimpft hat und ihm immer geholfen hatte, ein offenes Ohr und guten Rat gehabt hatte. Er hatte ihn gehänselt, aber niemals die Grenze überschritten. Matt ging es wie vielen Agenten, die die letzten 1,5 Jahre mitansehen haben müssen, wie Tony gequält, missachtet, beleidigt und niedergemacht wurde. Jetzt kam die Zeit der Rache. Mit Tony aus dem Team, war Glanz und Gloria der hohen Aufklärungsquote aus dem MCRT am Verglimmen. Tony hat einmal vor zwei Jahren ihm und zwei anderen Senioragenten betrunkenerweise sein Leid mit Gibbs und dem Team geklagt. Dass er seine SFA-Aufgaben und 80 % der SSA-Aufgaben erledigte. Dass er die Berichte von Ziva und McGee immer selber ausbesserte, damit Gibbs sie annahm, weil alles andere viel mehr Aufwand und Zeit kostete. Dass er nachts oft ins HQ kam um zu arbeiten, dass er selber seine Spuren verfolgte, weil McGee und Ziva sich weigerten, ‚Tonys Arbeit‘ zu erledigen, und die richtige Spur dann den anderen in den Mund legte, weil die Verbrechen sonst nie zur Aufklärung kommen würden. Sie alle hatten den Verdacht, dass Tony Gibbs unglücklicherweise liebte und deshalb blieb. Sie waren dankbar, dass er jetzt den Absprung geschafft hat. Matt wusste, dass Tony nach Hawaii gegangen war, er würde es aber den Yahoos und dem Berserker nicht verraten. Die würden sich jetzt selbst zerfleischen und er würde Ihnen dabei helfen.

„Wieso erfülle ich nicht die Voraussetzungen, Stew?“ „SFA Stew oder Agent Stew, Junioragent McGee, sie sprechen mich mit SFA, Agent Stew an oder mit Sir.“ McGee stotterte „Was?“ „Geben Sie McGee eine Antwort, Stew!“ bellte Gibbs „Gerne, wenn er mich korrekt anspricht, Sir!“ Das brachte ihm empörte Seufzer ein und Gibbs sprang auf und auf ihn zu. „Sir, sollten Sie mich berühren, zeige ich Sie wegen Belästigung an, Sir, Agent Gibbs.“ Ein Aufstöhnen ging durchs Team. „Wollen Sie mich provozieren, Stew?“ „Selbstverständlich nicht, Sir, Agent Gibbs.“ und hielt ihm die Zeigefinger überkreuz hin – um ‚das Böse‘ abzuwehren. Jetzt konnten sich einige der zuschauenden Agenten der anderen Teams das Lachen oder Kichern nicht mehr verkneifen. Gibbs fehlten die Worte. Agent Stew lächelte ihm freundlich zu und pinnte 2 DinA4 Blätter auf die Wand hinter ihm. das erste zeigte _Die Aufgaben des SFA_ und das andere _Angemessene Verhaltensweisen mit Kollegen und Untergebenen_ und arbeitete dann an seinem Computer weiter.

Tony hatte genaue Anweisungen für den nächsten SFA hinterlassen, wie Gibbs die Aufgaben erledigt haben will. Er würde sich auf keinen Fall daran halten. McGee versuchte es noch einmal „Wieso erfülle ich die Voraussetzungen für den SFA nicht?“ Matt überhörte die Frage. „Stew! gröhlte Gibbs. „Ja, Sir, Agent Gibbs.“ „Zum letzten Mal, nennen Sie mich nicht Sir, Gibbs genügt! Und McGee hat ihnen eine Frage gestellt! Antworten sie!“ „Wie ich sagte, Sir, Agent Gibbs, wenn Agent McGee es gelernt hat mich richtig anzusprechen, gebe ich ihm gerne Auskunft!“ und lächelte Gibbs an. Ziva sprang auf und zischte drohend „Ich kann Sie mit einer Büroklammer auf 10 verschiedene Arten umbringen, antworten sie McGee endlich, Stew!“ „Ich weiß, dass Sie das können, Agent auf Probe David, und genauso wissen es inzwischen alle Agenten im Haus. Sollte ich mit einer Büroklammer ermordet werden, dann fällt der Verdacht sicher auf Sie. Und ich werde die Mordandrohung in ihrem Dienstakt vermerken. Und wenn Sie in Zukunft eine Antwort von mir haben wollen, sprechen Sie mich bitte korrekt an. Sie werden das ja trotz ihrer mangelhaften Englischkenntnisse verstanden haben, oder?“ er lächelt auch Ziva an und arbeitet weiter.

In der Zwischenzeit hat sich McGee die Anforderungen für den SVA vom System aufgerufen, und ist wirklich überrascht. 2 Masterdegrees in einem arbeitsrelevanten Bereich (Kriminologie, Forensik, Profiling) oder 1 und Polizeiausbildung im Rang Dect./Bundesagent; mindestens 3 zusätzliche Qualifikation aus den Bereichen EDV, Geiselverhandlung, Forensik, Profiling, Verhörstrategien, 60 Tage UC-Erfahrung; mindestens 2 Fremdsprachen Niv: verhandlungsfähig; Selbstverteidigungsskills Niv. AA; Schusswaffen Niv. A+; 95% bei den Test für Allgemeinbildung, Geschichte, Politik, 1 Krisenbereich (Mittl. Osten, Asien, Mafia, Terrorismus, organisiertes Verbrechen);

„Wieso war … konnte dann Tony SFA sein?“ fragte MCGee. Niemand antwortete. „Agent Stew, wieso konnte DiNozzo SFA sein? Er erfüllte fast keinen der Anforderungs-Punkte!“ „Oh, im Gegenteil, Agent McGee. Als Agent DiNozzo SFA wurde, hatte die drei Master und war Dect., hatte alle Zusatzqualifikation, sprach 4 Fremdsprachen verhandlungsfähig, Nahkampf und Schusswaffen war er Top - über der der notwendigen Stufe und alle Test hat er mehrfach mit 100% bestanden. Welche Voraussetzung erfüllen Sie?“ Als McGee nicht antwortete, sagte er „So ist es! Sie erfüllen gerade die Voraussetzungen zum Junioragenten, gerade noch.“

„Und bevor ich es vergesse, ich lege auch höchsten Wert auf das Einhalten der Befehlskette. Agent Gibbs und ich sind Ihre Vorgesetzten. Ich erwarte, dass sie jeden Befehl ohne Murren und Widerrede ausführen. Wenn nicht, trage ich das in ihre Halbjährlichen Beurteilungen ein. Bei gravierenden Fällen bekommen sie einen Verweis wegen Pflichtverletzung. Ein einziger reicht um einen Agenten auf Probe zu entlassen.“ Er lächelt alle drei freundlich an und begegnet fassungslosen Gesichtern. Ein kleiner Sieg.

Dann haben sie den nächsten Fall. Gibbs wirft ihm die Schlüssel des Vans zu und sagt holen Sie den Truck und tanken Sie ihn auf.“ Er fängt die Schlüssel und geht. Als er mit dem Truck zum Eingang fährt, wo Ziva auf ihn wartet, steigt er nicht aus und lässt Ziva fahren sondern wartet kommentarlos, dass sie am Beifahrersitz Platz nimmt. „Zurück fahre Ich!“ sagt sie. „Nein, Agent auf Probe. Wenn Gibbs fährt sitze ich immer am Beifahrersitz und sie beide hinten. Wenn Gibbs nicht selber fährt, fahre ich! Immer! Das ist ein Befehl! Teilen Sie das auch Agent McGee mit!“

Als sie nach 3 Stunden wieder zurückkommen findet Matt auf seinem Schreibtisch 3 Schokoladen, 2 Glückwunsch- und 3 Danke!-Karten und einen Gutschein für einen Kaffee von der Cafeteria. Er lächelt. Er bleibt den Probemonat, dann entlässt ihn Gibbs. David und McGee haben 2 Einträge wegen Respektlosigkeit, McGee hat einen Verweis wegen Befehlsverweigerung, Gibbs einen Eintrag wegen leichter Körperverletzung – sollte es eine zweiten Eintrag geben, wird der Fall angezeigt.

Danach verzichtet Gibbs auf neue Agenten und sie bleiben zu dritt. Er selbst übt auch die Funktion des SFA aus, bis er wegen der fehlenden Berichte gemahnt wird. Dann muss McGee das Berichtswesen übernehmen. Kein Problem!

Nach 3 Monaten ist ihre Aufklärungsrate auf 86 % gefallen, das liegt unter dem NCIS-Durchschnitt und McGee bekommt eine negative Beurteilung, weil er seine Aufgaben nicht erledigen konnte. Zwei negative Beurteilungen hintereinander führen dazu, dass er wieder auf Probe gestellt wird. Sollte sich seine Leistung nicht verbessern, wird er entlassen. Er ist zu stolz um einen anderen SFA um Hilfe zu bitten. Matt wird zurückgeholt, aber er kommt nur unter der Bedingung, dass nur 1 Probie am Team ist. McGee wird nach Cyberville versetzt. Ein zweiter erfahrener nicht einzuschüchternder Agent wir ins Team gerufen. Die Aufklärungsrate erhöht sich auf 89%, das ist der Durchschnitt. Gibbs wird immer mürrischer und in sich zurückgezogener. Er keift jeden an auch Ziva David. Ihre beißenden Kommentar und Bemerkungen führen zu einer weiteren Beschwerde wegen Respektlosigkeit und unprofessionellem Verhalten. Sie muss entlassen werden, selbst Vances Freundschaft zu ihrem Vater kann sie nicht retten. Eine Rückkehr von McGee ins Team lehnt Agent Stew ab. Das MCRT bekommt eine neuen Agentin zugewiesen, die sich auch an Stew orientiert und nicht an Gibbs. Die wenigsten Kollegen lassen sich Gibbs brutales und rüdes Verhalten gefallen. Und er ist bei weitem nicht mehr der beste. Als ihm mit einem besonderen Bonus nahe gelegt wird in Pension zu gehen, nimmt er das Angebot an. Niemand hat je wieder von ihm gehört. Er soll angeblich das Haus in Alexandria verkauft haben und sich ein modernes Segelboot gekauft haben.

Nachdem Matt das interne Fallcoaching in Anspruch nimmt, das niemand andere als Anthony DiNozzo macht, erhöht sich die Aufklärungsrate auf 92-93% wie bei allen Teams, die Tony coacht.

**Heilung**

Tony hat die erste Woche im Rehab-Hotel nur Urlaub gemacht und mit einer aus TaiChi-ähnlichen Bewegungs- und Gesprächstherapie begonnen. Brad hat ihm den Therapeuten wärmstens ans Herz gelegt. Schon bei der Terminvereinbarung von D.C. aus, hat er ihn beauftragt eine Art Tagebuch zu führen und jeden Abend seine Einträge zu machen. Welches Erlebnis hat mich heute besonders beschäftigt? Welche Gedanken haben mich besucht? Welche Gefühle habe ich wahrgenommen? Welche Handlungsimpulse hatte ich ?

Er war jeden Tag zeitig fast noch im Morgengrauen aufgestanden, machte seinen Morgenlauf, duschte schnell im Wohnmobil, genoss sein Frühstück in der Natur. Gegen 8:00 fuhr er los, legte eine 3 Stunden-Strecke bis zur nächsten größeren Stadt zurück, füllte bei einer Tankstelle den Wassertank auf, klapperte einige Banken ab und zahlte seine 9900,--$ ein, kaufte ein, und fuhr weitere 3-4 Stunden Richtung Westen. Für die Übernachtung parkte er in der Natur, etwas abseits von der Straße, machte einen langen Spaziergang, spielte auf seiner Gitarre, dachte über die Fragen nach, kochte sich ein frühes Abendessen und nahm sich dann ausführlich Zeit für sein Tagebuch. Die Gedanken, die ihn _besuchten_ waren hauptsächlich Fragen Warum habe ich mir Gibbs Behandlung gefallen lassen, die von meinen Untergebenen, von Abby. Warum bin ich nicht schon viel früher gegangen? Warum ist mir solange gar nicht aufgefallen?

Eine Antwort wusste er ganz genau. Er hatte ein tiefes Bedürfnis nach Wahrgenommen werden. nach Wertschätzung, Lob und dass sein Beitrag seine Leistung wichtig, richtig und gut war und gebraucht wurde. Wenn ihm das in Aussicht gestellt wurde, war ihm kein Berg zu hoch und kein Tal zu tief. Und für Brösel bestieg er den Mount Everest – wie krank war das? Aber wenn Danny ihn lobte, oder Jenny, Jeanne war das Lob nicht soviel wert. Am dritten oder vierten Abend wurde ihm klar, dass er sich mit Gibbs immer mehr verändert hatte, zu seinem Nachteil verändert hatte um ihm noch besser zu gefallen, zu… dienen. Und je mehr er sich veränderte, desto weniger Wertschätzung bekam er.

Er lehnte an einem breiten Baum einer Eiche nach der glatten Rinde zu urteilen und spürte seit langem wieder Frieden in sich, Stille, Ruhe, Zufriedenheit. Heute war der erste Tag, wo ihm körperlich nichts mehr schmerzte. Nicht das Knie beim Gehen oder aus dem Auto steigen. Nicht die Rippen bei schnelleren Bewegungen oder tieferen Atemzügen, auch nicht mehr die Stimmbänder oder sein Anus. Brad hat ihm noch eine Antibiotikasalbe mit einem leichtem Sedativum für den Analbereich gegeben. Ohne diese Salbe hätte er niemals 2-3 Stunden sitzen können. Die ersten 2 Tage im Auto ist er auf einem Hämorridenring gesessen. Gibbs muss ihn verletzt haben, obwohl er nur wenig geblutet hatte.

Vorigen Dienstag ist Gibbs nach LA geflogen und heute war Montag nicht einmal eine Woche war vergangen und ihm kam es wie eine Jahr vor. Er dachte kaum an die Arbeit, so gut wie nie an McGee oder Ziva manchmal an Abby. Viel öfter dachte er an Ducky, wie sehr er seinen väterlichen Freund und seine Weisheit vermisste. Wie viel dem NCIS und vor allem Gibbs an Weisheit und Güte verloren gegangen war. Wie sehr er sich über das Original-schottische Teeservice gefreut hat, dass Ducky speziell ihm hinterlassen hatte. Dieses Service hat Ducky aus Schottland mit in die USA gebracht und Gibbs hatte die Schachtel ‚irrtümlich‘ fallenlassen – alle war zerbrochen. Das war das einzige Mal gewesen wo Tony Gibbs im privaten Bereich angeschrien und ihn eine Woche lang mit der kalten Schulter ‚bestraft‘ hatte, weil er sich sicher war, dass Gibbs das absichtlich gemacht hatte.

Ein anderes Mal fiel ihm auf, dass die einzige Beziehung in seinem Leben, die gut funktioniert hatte, die mit Jeanne Benoit war – und die beruhte grundsätzlich auf einer Riesenlüge. Obwohl … obwohl die Persona Prof. DiNardo Tony’s wahrer Persönlichkeit viel näher war als die Persona SFA DiNozzo im MCRT. Als Prof. DiNardo hat er von seiner Intelligenz, seinem Wissen, seinen Fähigkeiten und seinen Interessen kein Hehl gemacht – und wurde von seinen Studenten und Studentinnen und Jeanne geliebt. Das nahm er sich für sein neues Team fest vor. Weder seine Intelligenz noch sein umfangreiches und vielschichtiges Wissen zurückzuhalten. Wenn es seine Untergebenen nicht aushalten konnten, sollten sie sich versetzen lassen.

Bei der Weiterfahrt am nächsten Morgen sammelte er alle Teile seiner Arbeit, die ihm Spaß machten und rangreihte sie. 1. die Aufklärung, die Muster und versteckten Hinweise finden, die verborgenen Zusammenhänge erkennen 2. Hinweise in den forensischen Beweismitteln zu finden. Rückschlüsse auf den Täter zu ziehen – das Profiling. 3. den Täter zu einem Geständnis zu bringen, ihn auszutricksen, damit er sich selber verrät. 4. Zeugen zu befragen, rauszuholen was sie wissen, ohne dass sie wissen was sie wissen. Kleinigkeiten, die für sich keine Bedeutung haben aber im Tat-Kontext ein wichtiges Puzzlestück sind. 5. Seine Mitarbeiter zu trainieren, sie zu guten Ermittler und Profilern zu entwickeln. Danach kam die Tatortaufarbeitung, das Berichte schreiben, Täter verhaften, vor Gericht aussagen,…

An diesem Tag zahlte er die letzten Tranchen auf seine Konten ein. Vollbracht. Elektronisch überwies er jetzt alle Kontostände auf sein neues Konto 1.156.000,--$. Damit müsste er sich ein hübsches Häuschen am Strand kaufen können, einen Jeep, und klimatisch angepasste Kleidung. Er würde sich mindestens 1 Jahr Zeit lassen, bevor er einen Kauf in Erwägung ziehen würde. Er wollte vorher alle Inseln und Gegenden kennenlernen und dann erst Wurzeln schlagen. Wenn er seine 6 ID auf zwei reduzierte dann brachte das an Cash von den Konten noch einmal 200.000,--$. Die würde er für seine Weltreise einsetzen. Guter Plan. Und für seine Bar würde er von seinem Gehalt sparen. Seine teure Kleidung von den Zinsen seines Trustfonds bezahlen. Im Gegensatz zur allgemeinen Meinung war Tony ein sehr sparsamer und auch genügsamer Mensch. Er kaufte seine Anzüge, Saccos, Hosen und Hemden so geschickt, dass sie gut kombinierbar waren und mit wenigen Assecoires den Anschein erweckten, es wäre es ein andere Anzug. Er legte großen Wert auf eine gut gepflegten und trainierten Körper. In Kombination ließ das seine Kleidung weitaus umfangreicher und teurer aussehen als sie war.

Am 7. Tag einem Mittwoch traf er in San Diego ein, fuhr sein Wohnmobil in die online gefundene Langzeit-Storage-Einheit, klemmt die Batterie ab, füllt den Wassertank mit einer speziellen Flüssigkeit, die die Leitung sauber und geschmeidig hielt, reinigte noch das Cockpit. Den hinteren Teil hat er morgens vorm Wegfahren schon gesäubert und zog die große Plane drüber. Ein großer Lebensabschnitt war hiermit beendet – das Leben am Festland.

Obwohl er Militärflüge eigentlich hasste, genoss er diesen. In seinem Umzugsschrankkoffer hatte er neben seiner Kleidung und einigen wenigen Erinnerungsstücken noch Waffen, Bargeld, UC-Identitäten, die einer gründlichen Untersuchung standhielten und seine Gitarren seine Überwachungselektronik. Das Taxi fuhr bis zur Maschine, Soldaten luden seine Kisten ein und er setzte sich in den Netzsitz. I-Pod mit Sprachtraining und die Zeit war schnell um. Auf Honolulu brachte ihn ein Militärtransport zum Apartment und die Soldaten trugen ihm die Kisten hinauf. Wenn das kein gutes Leben war- was dann? Er gab ihnen ein großzügiges Trinkgeld und packte aus. Das Apartment hatte eine große Wohnküche mit Ausgang auf eine gut beschattete Terrasse und Ausblick auf die See und einen Park. Das Schlafzimmer war gemütlich und hatte eine großzügige begehbare Garderobe. Das eher kleine Badezimmer hatte Dusche, Waschtisch, Toilette und eine Badewanne, war in blaugrünmelierten Fliesen bis zur Decke verfliest. Der Rest der Wohnung hatte einen angenehm kühlen, cottofarbenen Steinfliesenboden. Die Küche war für Tony’s Kochbedürfnisse gerade angemessen ausgestattet in modernem Design. Die Arbeitsfläche ging in einen Tisch für 4 Personen über. Das Wohnzimmer wurde von einer dunkelgrünen Ledercouch und zwei Fauteuils dominiert. Alle Fenster hatten für eine gute Beschattung Außenfensterläden. Am gläsernen Wohnzimmertisch stand eine hübsche Schale mit frischem Obst und einem Schreiben an ihn.

_„Sehr geehrter Dr. SSA DiNozzo,_

_herzlich willkommen auf unseren Inseln. Ich freue mich, dass Sie diese Aufgabe im NCIS Hawaii übernommen haben – hier bei uns für Recht und Gerechtigkeit zu sorgen. Sie können diese kleine Wohnung mindestens 6 Monate bewohnen, bei Bedarf auch länger. Sollten Sie Unterstützung bei Wohnungs- oder Hauskauf wünschen wenden Sie sich bitte an einen meiner Assistenten. Sie sind Ihnen alle gerne behilflich – auch für Fragen, die möglicherweise auftauchen._

_Beste Grüße_

_Pat Jameson_

_Gouverneurin von Hawaii_

_Ua Mau ke Ea o ka ʻĀina i ka Pono_ _\- Das Leben des Landes wird durch die Rechtschaffenheit bewahrt_

 

„Nett! Danke.“

Er kaufte dann Kleidung für 3 Wochen, wusch alles in der Allgemeinen Einrichtung des Gebäudes und die warme Wind trocknete seine neuen Shirts, Tanktops und kurzärmeligen Hemden, Leinenhosen und Shorts in kürzester Zeit. Er mailte seinen Frat-Bros und einigen Bekannte in D.C. ein kurze Status-Meldung - eine Art „Bin gut angekommen mit Foto vom Meer von seiner Terrasse aus“ Lebenszeichen. An Steven, Colin, Matt und an Jimmy, Derek und Matt aus dem beruflichen Umfeld und natürlich an Brad.

Dann lieh er sich einen Motorroller aus und führ zum Gebäude seines neuen Arbeitsplatzes Ali'iolani Hale in der King Street in 10 Minuten – praktisch. Als er auf der Straßenseite gegenüber sein Motorrad abstellt, kamen gerade 4 Personen herausgelaufen und stürmten in ein Auto. Nur einer - ein mittelgroßer Mann, von den Ureinwohnern abstammend, nahm ihn war und lächelte nach einem prüfenden Blick. Schnell war der Wagen mit den Vieren aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden.

Im Hotelzimmer einquartiert schlief er erst einmal fast 22 Stunden. Das überraschte ihn wirklich am meisten. Normalerweise schlief er maximal 5 h im Stück!

Am nächsten Tag traf er sich mit seinem Therapeuten – einem Arzt, Psychotherapeut und HooPonoPono-Heiler, zu dem er sofort Vertrauen fasste. Malcom Hau’i war an die 60 Jahre alt, sehr schlank, sehr groß und von athletischer Statur. Seine schwarzen Haare waren an den Schläfen leicht silbrig. Er hatte schwarze Augen und die olivfarbene Haut der Einheimischen – einer Mischung aus asiatischen, polynesischen und europäischen Wurzeln. Sein Blick war so sanft und liebevoll, dass Tony am liebsten in seine Arme gesunken wäre. Sie trafen sich jeden Vormittag für ca 1,5 Stunden und die Therapie umfasste lange Gespräche, vielen Umarmungen, einer Shiatsu-artigen Körperbehandlung mit Tai-Chi-artig Bewegungen, Tee, und Beräucherung mit unterschiedlich gut bzw. unangenehm riechenden Räucherstäbchen. Der Höhepunkt war aber ein Ausflug aufs Meer.

„Komm heute fahren wir hinaus!“ forderte Mal ihn auf. Tony ging einfach mit. Nach ca 30 Minuten mit einer kleiner Motoryacht hielt Mal an und setzte den Anker, dann stiegen beide über den niedriggesetzten Heckteil – fast auf Wasserspiegelhöhe ins Meer. Plötzlich tauchte ohne Vorwarnung eine große Gruppe Delphine auf. Sie schnatterten wie bei Flipper, Tony konnte es nicht fassen, und forderten Tony auf sich an ihrer Rückenfinne anzuhalten und mitziehen zu lassen. Er schrie und lachte begeistert. „leg Dich jetzt am Rücken!“ 2 Tiere schwammen zu seinen Seiten und drückten sich ganz eng an ihn und hielten ihn damit flach an der Oberfläche, schnell entspannte sich Tony und lies sich von ihnen tragen. Das war ein unglaubliches Gefühl, die Stimmung der Tiere war so liebevoll - gelassen, fröhlich - fast ausgelassen und trotzdem unglaublich verlässlich. Diese Kombination traf Tony bis ins Herz und Tränen strömten heftig aus seinen Augen.

Langsam und vorsichtig lösten sich die beiden wieder von ihm, er hatte viel Zeit ihre Bewegungen vorherzusehen. Jetzt bildeten sie ein Kreis um ihn und ein Tier schwamm hinter ihn und stütze ihn so, dass er fast wie in einem Fauteuil saß. Und dann taucht vor ihm, 15, 20 cm vor ihm ein Babydelphin auf und schwamm ganz zu seinem Brustkorb. Dunkel hörte er einen fast erschrockenen Aufseufzer von Mal. Sofort hielt er es zart und lachte es an. Mein Gott war dieses Wesen süß und strahlte eine Liebenswürdigkeit, Sanftmut und Unschuld aus, Tony musste es zart küssen, wieder strömten die Tränen aus seinen Augen, ohne dass er es selber bemerkte. Er war in der Sekunde verliebt. Diese kleine Delphin war perfekt, schön, hinreißend, stark und strotzte vor Potential und Möglichkeiten. Auf einen Chirp seiner Mutter chirpte es Tony an, stupste ihn ganz zart an und schwamm weg. Die Gruppe verabschiedete sich lautstark und fröhlich, führten unmöglich erscheinende „Kunststücke“ auf und 5 Sekunden später waren sie weg.

Tony zog sich lachend aus dem Wasser auf die Ladefläche und sagte „Whoah! Danke, dass Du mich hierhergebracht hast, das war eines der schönsten und berührendsten Erlebnisse meines Lebens. Whoah! Danke, Mal!“ Da erst sah er zu Mal auf. Der starrte ihn mit einem fast ehrfürchtigen Ausdruck an. “Was ist Mal?” fragte Tony jetzt fast besorgt. Mal räusperte sich:

„Die _Kanaka Maoli **[1]** _ sind eine ganz alte Kultur mit vielen Legenden und Lehr-Geschichten, die mündlich weitergegeben werden. Die Heiler haben einen ganz eigenen Kreis von zum Teil geheimen Geschichten. Sie alle sind aus linguistischer Perspektive oft und intensiv untersucht und beforscht worden, werden es noch immer. Heute werden sie als gleich alt wie die indischen Veden gesehen. Es gibt viele Geschichten über die Heilarbeit und -wirkung von Delphinen. Es gibt eine einzige Geschichte, die von der Begegnung eines Menschen mit einem Baby-Delphin berichtet eine einzige in fast 5000 Jahren. Delphine sind sehr sozial und fürsorglich. Die ganze Gruppe erzieht und beschützt ihre Kinder. Sie werden bis sie ca. ¾ so groß sind wie die erwachsenen Mitglieder immer unter „Verschluss“ gehalten, immer schwimmen 4 bis 5 Tiere um sie herum, sie sind nie alleine. Damit das Kleine heute von Dir gehalten werden konnte, brauchte es die absolute Zustimmung von jedem einzelnen Individuum in der Gruppe. Unterschätze die Delphine nicht, sie können Dich mit einem Stoß ihrer Schnauze töten. Du musst verstehen wie außergewöhnlich dieses Ereignis heute war. Je liebevoller und gewaltfreier ein Mensch ist, desto mehr Vertrauen haben sie zu ihm. Dass sie Dir ein Baby anvertraut haben ist … Ich habe noch nie davon gehört, außer in dieser einen Legende und die ist so alt wie in Deiner Kultur Märchen alt sind. Unglaublich, ich weiß nicht wie ich Dir das klar machen kann, wie außergewöhnlich, Besonders, … das ist. Ich muss mit den Alten darüber reden, das ist nicht nur etwas Individuelles für Dich, dieses Ereignis hat eine wichtige Botschaft für uns alle!“

Sie fuhren zurück. Tony blieb ganz in der Delphin-Medizin eingewoben und Mal im Nachfühlen und Nachdenken des Ereignisses. Im Hotel duschte Tony und legte sich aufs Bett. Er schlief sofort ein und schlief wieder 18 Stunden ihm Stück.

Am Sonntag vor seiner physischen Revitalisierungs-Therapie wurde er zu einem Treffen der Schamanen auf Ni’ihau eingeladen. Tony wird mit einem kleinen Helikopter auf die Insel geflogen und dann auf Pferden und zu Fuß zum Versammlungsplatz gebracht. Er wird von den traditionell sehr freundlichen Menschen herzlich und ehrfürchtig begrüßt. Mal sagt als er Tony’s Unbehagen spürt „Gehe mit dem Flow und sei einfach Du!“ Tony angeborenes Talent sich an jede Situation anzupassen hilft ihm auch da. Zuerst wird nur gefeiert und viele Segenswünsche werden gesprochen. Er wird von jedem und jeder Schamanin auf Stirn, Herz, Steiß oder Hals berührt. Er wird in die Mitte ihres Kreises auf eine dicke Palmwedelmatte gelegt. 50 cm von seinem Kopf, Händen und Füssen wird ein kleines Feuer gelegt und als alle 5 nur noch glühen, werden Kräuter hineingeworfen, die starken Rauch entwickeln „Super!“ denkt sich Tony, „genau was meine Lungen brauchen.“ Aber er musste kein einziges Mal husten. Die SchamanInnen stimmen einen Gesang an und der Rauch wird mit paddelartigen Geräten in seinen Körper gestrichen. Er fühlt sich wie in Trance, aber bekommt alles glasklar mit. Plötzlich spürt er wieder den kleinen Delphin in seinen Händen, das Wasser um ihn herum und die tiefe Liebe, die er für diese Geschöpfe empfindet. Wieder strömen Tränen heftig über seine Wangen, ohne dass er es selbst merkt. Und jetzt spürt er auch die unendliche Gnade und eine alles konsumierende Dankbarkeit für sein bisheriges Leben, dass ihn genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt genau hierher gebracht hat. Er spürt Dankbarkeit und Liebe für die Menschen, die ihn kleine oder große Wegstrecken begleitet haben, Freude und Heiterkeit ob der nicht immer geschickten Versuche, seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, eine tiefe Dankbarkeit, dass er mit seinem Beruf so vielen Menschen helfen darf.

Als er am nächsten Tag in seinem Hotelzimmer erwacht hat er keine Erinnerung, wie er von der Insel zurückgekommen ist. Aber er hat starke Schmerzen im ganzen Oberkörperbereich, die Rippen erscheinen geprellt, jede ehemalige Schuß- oder Stichwunde schmerzt, brennt und juckt, Sein Knie pocht wie nach einer der ersten Rehabsitzungen im College. Seine Knochen fühlen sich heiss an wo sie einmal gebrochen waren. Sein Kopf schmerzt wie bei einer Gehirnerschütterung. Dr Malina O’Connor kommt in seine Zimmer lächelt ihn an: „Ich habe schon gehört, dass Sie gestern eine Spezialheilung erfahren haben. Ich denke nicht, dass es auf diesem Planeten außer Ihnen noch einen Menschen gibt, den so viele wichtige Heiler und Heilerinnen gleichzeitig behandelt haben. Ich nehme an, Sie haben jetzt überall dort Schmerzen, wo sie im Laufe Ihres Lebens verletzt worden sind, oder?“ Tony nickt vorsichtig. „Okay, ich hab ihnen einen Kräutertee vorbereitet, der lindert die Schmerzen ein wenig und lässt sie wieder einschlafen. Morgen ist wahrscheinlich alles vorbei, zumindest viel leichter.“ Tony richtet sich mühsam auf und trinkt die Tasse und ein Glas Wasser, geht auf die Toilette und schläft wieder ein.

Am nächsten Tag mach Dr. O‘Connor als erstes ein Ganzkörper-CT wie auch Brad bei seiner Lungenuntersuchung. „Nun, das sind sehr erfreuliche Ergebnisse Dr. DiNozzo!“ „Gut, aber bitte nennen Sie mich Tony!“ „Gerne, nennen Sie mich bitte Malina. Die Vernarbungen auf ihren Lungen, die noch auf dem CT von Dr. Pitt deutlich zu erkennen sind, sind weg. Ihr Lungengewebe baut sich neu auf. Es ist schon ca 10 % mehr – Sie haben ja durch die Pest rund 30 % verloren. Ein Drittel davon ist wieder nachgewachsen. Ich gehen davon aus, dass noch einmal soviel wie bis jetzt entsteht. Ihr Knie ist wie neu, und viel Gewebsvernarbung oder –verhärtungen durch ihre berufsbedingten Verletzung sind auch geheilt.“ Tony war ungläubig, verwirrt, irritiert. „Wie soll das gehen? Ich dachte …“ „Ja es gibt mehr Dinge zwischen Himmel und Erde …“ Und abgesehen davon wie wunderbar Ihre Heilung ist, ist es eine perfekt dokumentierte Schamanische Heilung. Das wird in die Medizingeschichte eingehen.“ Tony lachte „Da wird Brad sich freuen. Er sagt immer er ist mit meiner Pest berühmt geworden!“ Malina lacht auch. „Stimmt!“ Aber zunehmen müssen Sie trotzdem noch an die 10 Kilogramm Gewicht. Sie sind eindeutig zu dünn!“

Zwei Wochen Kur – Essen, Trinken, Massagen, Bäder, Schwimmen Laufen, Tai-Chi, Shiatsu, Joga,…. – Tony fühlte sich rundum erneuert und wie neugeboren. Auch seine Gespräche mit Mal heilten ihn weiter auf seelischer und intellektueller Ebene. Als er am Samstag wieder sein Apartment betrat fühlte er sich wie ein anderer Mensch, frei, liebend, wertvoll..er, kompetent und lernwillig, neugierig für seinen weiteren Lebensweg. Vor allem fühlte er sich voller Kraft und Lebensfreude, die Lebensenergie vibrierte wieder in ihm, etwas ruhiger und geerdeter aber so intensiv, wie zu Beginn seiner NCIS-Zeit. Der Portier brachte einige Schachteln mit den Dingen, die er online bestellt hatte oder sich nach dem Kauf hierher liefern hat lassen.

Anzüge von einem ortsansässigen jungen Designer, der nur sehr edle, weich und kühlende Materialien verarbeitete. Ein Piano-Keyboard, seine bevorzugte ägyptische Baumwoll-Bettwäsche und Handtücher, einen Bademantel und jede Menge Shirts und einige leichte Leinenhosen.

Er packte all seine Anschaffungen aus, wusch sie oder stellte sie auf und installierte sie. Das Apartment hatte einen TV-Bildschirm, mit dem er sehr zufrieden war. Nach einem Jahr spielte er jetzt endlich wieder Klavier - das Keyboard imitierte das echte Anschlag- und Tastengefühl zwar fast ganz, aber eben nur fast. Trotzdem viel, viel besser als die lange Durststrecke ohne Klavier und Klavierspiel. Seine Finger und Hände erinnerten sich an ihre vergangenen Fertigkeit – wenn er einige Wochen fleißig, täglich übte, würde er sein alte Fertigkeit bald wieder erreichen haben. Er atmete tief und seufzend aus – wie ihm das gefehlt hatte!

Danach verstaute er seine Einkäufe für die Küche. Er hatte während der „Kur“ auch einen Kochkurs der einheimischen Küche und internationaler Küche mit den einheimischen Früchten und Gemüsen besucht und war sehr inspiriert und motiviert wieder täglich frisch für sich zu kochen. Er schaltete auch den kleinen Tiefkühlschrank ein – sollte er wieder wie früher einen Kochanfall bekommen braucht er noch Behältnisse zum Einfrieren und eben den Tiefkühlschrank.

Am Sonntag nach seiner Dusche betrachtete er sich wieder eingänglich im Spiegel, Ihm schaute ein junger, gutaussehender Mann mit strahlend grünen Augen, einer frechen Frisur und einer gesunden, gebräunten Gesichtshaut entgegen. Die Lippen waren voll und rot, seine Stirnfalten deutlich weniger. „Gut schaust Du aus, Anthony!“

**sich einarbeiten**

Am Nachmittag ging er zum PD-Schießstand, weil er seit 4 Wochen keine Waffe mehr abgefeuert hat – 4 Wochen – gefühlsmäßig erschien es ihm wie ein Leben. Er hat bereits 7 kg zugenommen, war aber immer noch sehr, sehr schlank, aber das machte ihm keine Sorgen. Er gefiel sich selber besser zu schlank als zu rundlich. Seine erstes Magazin traf zwar die Ringe aber nicht immer dort wo er es wollte. Nach einer Stunde war zufrieden und wechselte die Waffe. Plötzlich spürte er, dass er beobachtet wurde. Unauffällig suchte er nach diesen Augen und fand sie. Sie gehörtem dem Mann, der ihn als einziger vor 14 Tagen, als er gegenüber seines neuen Büros auf der Straße stand, wahrgenommen hatte. Und jetzt signalisierten diese dunklen Augen eindeutig Interesse. ‚Gut!‘ Er wusste, dass er noch lange nicht für eine Beziehung bereit war, aber flirten und Gefallen finden war ‚erlaubt‘. Als er mit den Magazinen seiner Reservewaffe fertig war, lehnte besagter Mann hinter ihm an der Trennwand und sgte „Hi, Du bist ein ausgezeichneter Schütze! Ich bin Chin Ho Kelly.“ und hält ihm die Hand hin. „Anthony DiNozzo, Tony, und danke!“ antwortet Tony und schüttelt ihm lächelnd die Hand. „Du hast auch hier trainiert?“ „Nein, heute habe ich den Nachwuchs von HPD gecoacht.“ „Du bist ein Cop?“ „War ein Cop, jetzt bin ich bei Hawaii 5-O Taskforce.“ „Ah dann werden wir uns in Zukunft öfter sehen. Ich bin NCIS-Agent und starte morgen.“

Als er den leichten Schatten sieht, der in Chins Augen bei der Erwähnung von NCIS einzieht, fragt er „Problem mit dem NCIS?“ Chin starrt ihm lange in die Augen. „Ja große, aber das können wir bei einem Caffee oder Eis auch besprechen.“ „Okayyy“ lenkt Tony verwundert, fragend, irritiert ein. „Eis ist es dann.“

Am Weg zum Eisgeschäft begegnen Ihnen einige sehr alte, alte oder mittelalterliche Insulaner, die Tony sich leicht verneigend grüßen. Chin meint „Du hast schon viele Menschen hier kennen gelernt.“ „Nhm, schaut so aus.“ sagt Tony unverbindlich. Als sie ihre Bestellung aufgegeben haben sagt Tony. „Es gibt also Probleme mit dem NCIS? Wer, welche,…?“ „Sagen wir es so. Das Jetzige Team geht aus dem NavyYard nicht hinaus. Sie untersuchen nur Fälle, die am Yard oder den Schiffen vorfallen.“ Tony reißt die Augen auf und es entkommt ihm ein überraschter Ausruf. „WAS?“ „Ja genau, und deshalb haben viele Fälle, die eigentlich NCIS-Fälle wären meist wir oder HPD untersucht. Wenn Du das jetzt anders „gestaltest“ gibt es zwei Arten von Problemen.“ „Ich überschreite ein Zuständigkeitsgrenze und/oder ich begegne Ressentiments und Ärger.“ „Genau, dazu kommt, dass der jetzige Teamleader auch sozial nicht sehr kompetent ist und sich persönlich viele Feinde geschaffen hat. Er hätte sich nie soweit unters „einfache“ Volk begeben um an derselben Schießbahn zu trainieren.“ „Ein arroganter A…!“ „Genau!“ „Nett!“ Tony überlegt. „Nun da ist es ja jetzt perfekt, dass ich in Eurem HQ einquartiert bin, die Forensik und den ME mitbenutzen darf und zwei neue Mitarbeiter habe.“ „Und da kommt das nächste Problem – möglicherweise. Unser Chef Commander Steve McGarrett – Freund der Gouverneurin – ist so satt auf den NCIS und seine Faulheit, dass er den neuen Team-Leiter unter seine „Fittiche nehmen“ wird und ihm gleich von Anfang klar machen will, was seine Aufgaben sind. d.h. Ihr seid in unserem HQ in ein kleines Büro gesteckt worden und müsst auch unsere Technik mitbenutzen.“

Das Eis wird serviert und Tony lächelt der Serviererin seinen Dank zu, auch sie verbeugt sich .. ehrerbietig?.. Tony ist von dem eigenartigen Verhalten der Insulaner mehr als nur irritiert. Chin, der das stille „Drama“ beobachtet hat schaut ihn mit hochgezogenen Brauen an „Ich hab keine Ahnung, warum, Ich kenne diese Frau nicht, nie gesehen.“ murmelt er. In Gedanke verloren löffeln sie ihr Eis. „Okay, das mit den Büroräumlichkeiten könnte ein Problem werden, das werde ich mit dem Dir. klären. Das andere – wir werden sehen, wie sich das entwickelt, aber danke für die Warnung.“

„Kannst Du mir die Büroräumlichkeiten jetzt zeigen?“ Chin nickt und nach dem Zahlen, das die Serviererin nur unter Protest akzeptiert, gehen sie die paar Schritte zum HQ. Tony bekommt beim Empfang gleich die für morgen für ihn vorbereitete ID und Marke und fährt mit Chin in den 4. Stock. Der ganze Trakt gehört der Taskforce. Verhörräume, Arrestzellen, Gemeinschaftsraum, großer Arbeitsraum, großes Büro für McGarrett, 2 kleine Büros für Chin und Kono und ein Besenkammerl für NCIS, in das gerade drei kleine Schreibtische und ein Karteikasten gestopft sind. Wenn jeder an seinem Schreibtisch sitzt, muss man über die Tische hüpfen um aus dem Zimmer zu kommen. ‚Unmöglich!‘ Chin zeigt ihm noch den Rest, ein großer und ein kleiner Konferenzraum und die Sanitärräume. Tony beschließt den großen Konferenzraum als Arbeitsplatz zu beziehen, der hat auch einen großen Wandbildschirm und alle technischen Anschlüsse für ein Büro. Er behält dies aber für sich. Die letzte Tür wird von Chin nicht geöffnet. „Wo geht es da hin?“ „Das ist nur ein leerer Raum ca. 2/3 der Größe unserer Räumlichkeiten, aber nicht adaptiert. Sollte wir uns vergrößern müssen, dann haben wir Platz.“ „Kann ich einen Blick hineinwerfen?“ „Okay.“ Es ist wie Chin beschrieben, ein riesiger Raum, sehr staubig, kaputter Fußboden, dreckige Wände, 2-3 alte Tische stehen drinnen und ein einsamer Schreibtischsessel.

Sein Handy läutet, er ist überrascht und zeigt das fast auch. „DiNozzo.“ „Vance hier. Wie geht es Ihnen?“ „Sehr gut, die Kur hat Wunder gewirkt, sozusagen, es ist sogar Lungengewebe wider aller Vorhersagen nachgewachsen. 100% fit, schussbereit und arbeitsfreudig!“ Vance lacht „Sehr gut, sehr gut Sie wieder so voller Elan zu hören. Sie haben einen Fall. Ich weiß, dass sie erst morgen starten, aber bitte gehen Sie ins HQ, dann rufe ich Sie über MTAC an. Wielange brauchen sie in etwa dorthin?“ „Ich bin im HQ. Habe ein Besichtigungstour bekommen. Sie können gleich anrufen, Director.“ Er legt auf. Chin zeigt ihm gleich wie die Technik zu bedienen ist und dann hat er Vance am Schirm. Der strahlt ihn ehrlich an „Mann, Sie sehen 10 Jahre jünger aus, die Kur mach ich auch! Unglaublich!“ Tony lacht „Wenn Sie das sagen.“

„G. und Hetty haben in LA drei Leichen , deren MO auf einen Täter hinweist, der seit 1 Monat aus dem Gefängnis frei ist und jetzt in Maui lebt. Ich möchte, dass sie ihn hereinholen und ihn befragen, G. und Hanna sind am Weg. Ein Navy Heli ist am Weg sie abzuholen. Am Dach ist ein Landeplatz. 2 Marines sind dabei, die sie als Rückendeckung begleiten werden. Haben Sie schon Marke und ID?“ Tony nickt. „Der Heli hat auch eine Kiste mit ihrer Büroausrüstung dabei. Versuchen Sie, ihn schußfrei festzunehmen, sie haben sich noch nicht requalifiziert.“ „Doch habe ich, ich brauche nur Ersatzmunition.“ Chin mischt sich ins Gespräch. „Dir. Vance ich bin Chin Ho Kelly von der Taskforce. Wenn es Ihnen beiden Recht ist begleite ich Agent DiNozzo.“

30 Minuten später steht die Kiste vorm großen Konferenzzimmer, Chin grinst, genau das hat er angenommen. Das wird interessant morgen, wenn Steve und Danny das sehen. Er zeigt Tony auch, wo er die Munition und ev. Waffen bekommt und sie sind unterwegs nach Maui.

Die von Vance genannte Adresse ist ein kleines eingeschossiges Einfamilienhaus. Sie klopfen, hören ein Grunzen und treten ein. Dort finden sie Walter Berett den Verdächtigen schlafend und grunzend im Bett. Tony konfisziert das Handy, den Laptop und findet auch Flug- Tickets in einem offenen Aktenkoffer. „Sie haben kein Recht meine Bude zu durchsuchen!“ „Sag das Deinem Anwalt, ich kann Alles, das offensichtlich auf ein Verbrechen hindeutet aus einem Raum, in dem ich mich von Rechtswegen aufhalten darf, konfiszieren, Kleiner. Und Du hast bei unverschlossener Tür geschlafen.“ Er legt ihm Handschellen an und die Marines führen ihn ab. „Hier riecht es nach Sex und Blut, aber weder im Bett noch im Bad sind irgendwelche Spuren.“ Sie gehen zum Helicopter zurück. Tony dreht sich zum Haus um. Irgendetwas stimmt da nicht. „Warte, Chin. In dem Raum war doch nur eine Tür ins Bad und die Eingangstür. Vom Bad führte auch keine Tür weiter, oder? Der Raum ist zu klein für die Außenmaße des Hauses, da muss es noch ein Zimmer geben!“ Tony und Chin und 1 Marine gehen zurück. Sie finden hinter einem leicht verschiebbaren Kasten eine Tür in das nächste Zimmer. Drei Betten, viel Blut und Spermaflecken auf dem schmutzigen Bettlaken, drei daran gefesselte Mädchen die ihnen in blankem Terror in den Augen entgegensehen. „Schh.. wir sind von der Polizei, schhh… ganz ruhig, wir holen Euch da raus.“ Da sie ihn offensichtlich nicht verstehen, wiederholt er es in allen Sprachen, die er kann auf französisch und deutsch reagieren sie mit einem Wortschwall und Schreien. Chin ruft sein Team als Verstärkung und der Marine einen Rettungshubschrauber. Tony fotographiert mit dem Handy die Fesselungen und lässt einen Marine zur Bewachung des Tatorts zurück. Als Sie wieder im HQ sind treffen dort auch Garrett und Danny Williams und Kono ein. Chin macht alle miteinander bekannt. „Guter Einstieg, buddy!“ meint Garrett und deutet auf die Besenkammertür, „Euer Büro!“ „Nah, sagt Tony, da komme ich mir vor wie Harry Potter in der Besenkammer der Bösen, wir nehmen das kleine Konferenzzimmer“ und zeigt auf die NCIS-Kiste, die vorm großen Konferenzzimmer steht. Steve schaut erst gepisst drein, fügt sich dann aber. „Das ist aber das große Konferenzzimmer vor dem die Kiste steht!“ „Nicht für uns, für uns ist es klein, Buddy!“ und grinst Steve dabei so unverschämt lieb und wimpernklimpernd an, dass Danny zu lachen beginnt. „Oh Mann, zwei megalomane Alpha-Tierchen in einer Stadt, auf einer Insel?“ „Die Insel wird es überleben!“ meint Tony grinsend. Die Marines helfen ihm auszupacken. Er steckt diverse Akkus zum Aufladen an, installiert Programme auf den Laptops und tabletts, konfiguriert ihren Zugang zum NCIS-Server, zur Forensik und zu Five-0, als er gerade die Headsets auspackt, klopft es an der Tür. „Hereinspaziert!“ Ein große Frau um die 30, klammschwarze glatte Haare, blitzblaue Augen mit asiatischen Wurzeln steckt den Kopf herein. Hi, Agent DiNozzo? Ich bin Marie-Lou Wang, Ihre neue SFA!“ „Ah gut, herzlichen willkommen, suchen sie sich einen Platz, bis wir ein richtiges Büro bekommen.“ Wieder klopft es und ein Hüne von einem Mann, mindestens 2 Meter, dunkelbraune Haut, Glatze und humorvoll blinkende Augen in einem runden Gesicht, geht gebückt durch den Türstock. „Hi ich bin Cass Montgomery ihr „Junioragent“, Dr. DiNozzo.“ „Tony lacht ihn an „Hi, Agent genügt, Tony ist mir noch lieber.“ Mit einem Blick schließt er auch MarieLou in das Angebot mit ein. „Ich bin gerade dabei unsere Technik zu installieren und betriebsbereit zu machen. In einer Stunde fliegen wir zurück nach Maui zum Tatort.“ Er brachte sie gerade auf den laufenden Stand, als Danny hereinschaut „Kaffee oder Tee? Alles frisch fertig in der „ganz kleinen“ Küche.“ Er betont ganz klein besonders.

Als Cass aufsteht um für alle Kaffee zu holen und neben Danny steht schaut der aus wie ein Kind neben ihm. „Ich geh Dir nach Großer“, sagt Cass mit seiner tiefen Stimme - ohne jede Bösartigkeit. „MarieLou besorge bitte alles was wir für die Tatortermittlung zur Beweismittelmitnahme brauchen, Sackerl, Pinzetten, das ganze Programm, etc… Eure IDs und Marken habt ihr schon?, Ersatzmunition? „ Sie nickt. „Mach ich gerne. Wir haben die Tekla und Headsets mit dem Aufnahmeprogramm?“ „Ja, Gott sei Dank.“ Sie geht um die Dinge zu besorgen. Kommt noch mal kurz zurück. „Kappen, Jacken, Rucksäcke?“ „Ja, sehr gut!“

Nach 40 Minuten ist alles fertig, funktionsbereit, aufgeladen. Sie gehen aus dem Konferenzzimmer hinaus und treffen dort die Taskforce rund um einen – Computertisch. Chin lächelt ihm zu und sagt: „Gerade richtig, wir haben die Identität der Mädchen. Sind von einer Schülergruppe aus Europa vor drei Monaten entführt worden, wie rund 40 andere auch – in den letzten 2 Jahren. Das ist der erste Hinweis, dass eines der entführten Mädchen noch lebt. Es ist ein FBI-Fall, das BAU ist dran, sie schicken Derek Morgan und David Rossi – zur Unterstützung. Der Fall ist eine Kooperation zwischen Taskforce, FBI und NCIS, Du hast die Leitung weil Du auch die meisten europäischen Sprachen sprichst.“ Tony zieht sekundenlang die Augen zusammen – ah Testfall für den NCIS. „Okay, wir fliegen noch einmal hinaus und nehmen den Tatort genau auf. Die drei Mädchen brauchen Personenschutz im Krankenhaus, wenn das eine so große Sache ist. Kann jemand von Euch die Beweismittel aus dem Krankenhaus holen und den Mädchen Kleidung bringen. Kono und Danny nicken, er gibt Ihnen seine Kreditkarte, „Kauft ihnen etwas Neues, langärmelig mit Kapuze und lange Hosen. Wenn wir zurückkommen und die Mädchen reden dürfen; fahren MarieLou und ich ins Krankenhaus. Wenn G. und Hanna von NCIS-LA auftauchen sollen sie hier auf uns warten. Dasselbe gilt für Derek und Rossi vom FBI!“ Cass schleppt noch ein Minilabor mit. Sie können dadurch schon vorort 19 verschiedene Spermaproben nehmen, Haare von 12 verschiedenen Menschen, Blut von 7 Menschen und Fingerabdrucke von 30 Personen. Tony findet hinter den Holzpanelen auch noch ein Versteck mit Waffen, Bargeld, Pässen, IDs, Und die „Buchhaltung“ von zwei Jahren Mädchenhandel. Eine GPS Analyse vom auf den Verdächtigen angemeldeten Fahrzeugs gibt Hinweise auf ein Lagerhaus, in dem sie weiter 10 Mädchen in Käfigen eingesperrt finden und 2 Bewacher. Einer der beiden gibt Tony Hinweise auf 2 Bordelle. In Chicago und in New York. Dort werden die restlichen Mädchen gefunden. Die Lösung und Aufklärung dieses Falls ging so schnell und reibungslos, dass sie mit der Aufgabenverteilung und Verarbeitung der Hinweise nicht nachkamen. Alle bis auf den ersten Festgenommen „sangen“ wie die Meisen. Der blieb verstockt. Tony versuchte es mit seine Spielstrategie. Er lies dern Verdächtigen – Walter Berett - erst eine Stunde im Verhörraum warten, dann erst kam er – mit seiner Freundin telefonierend in den Raum. Legte seine Unterlagen achtlos auf den Tisch und plauderte weiter. Er trug nur die Beginnzeit des Verhörs ein. Nachdem er das Gespräch beendet hatte seufzte er kurz auf. „Bin ich froh, wenn ich heute nach Hause komme. Du sagtst eh jetzt auch nichts, oder. Gut. Ist eh alles klar und Du bekommst die Todesstrafe, egal ob Du gestehst oder nicht, die Beweise sind eindeutig, jedes Geständnis ist überflüssig und unnötige Mehrarbeit.“ Dann beginnt er zu spielen. McGarret, Danny und Derek sind im Beobachtungszimmer. „Was macht er?“ murmelt Steven. „Warte es ab!“ antwortet Derek, der Tony schon einmal so erlebt hat.

Tony lebt ganz in seinem Spiel schafft Level um Level, verliert stöhnend und schimpfend, gewinnt aufjubelnd und sich selbst lobend. „Cops sind alles faule Idioten!“ sagt Berett. „Was?“ fragt Tony ganz überrascht, ohne sich vom Spiel ablenken zu lassen. „Ich sagte, Cops sind alles faule Idioten!“ „Genau, meine Rede! Die meisten sind auch noch wirklich arrogant… Ja super, heute ´habe ich einen Lauf. Ich bin so gut! Wirklich gut!“ „Du bist auch ein Cop!“ „Nö … scheiße, scheiße.. okay gerettet! Nein ich bin kein Cop," er verdreht die Augen „Und rede nicht mit mir, sonst muss ich noch ein Protokoll schreiben.“ „Bist Du bekloppt, Du wirst dafür bezahlt!“ „Wieso, Du sagts ja nichts und so wie DU stinkst und ausschaust, weißt Du eh nichts über die Organisation. Der Typ, der das auf die Beine gestellt hat war echt intelligent und genial. So schaust  Du .. komm, komm, zu Papa, ja genau super! … Also Du bist sicher nicht der Boss von der Truppe, Du warst ja im Häfen, bestes Alibi überhaupt,“ er lacht meckernd. „und außerdem bist Du nicht intel…. na geh nicht schon wieder, ich hasse dieses Spiel, wirklich! Einmal noch diesen Level, aber das war‘s dann…“ Er spielt beleidigt und ernst. „Du hast keine Ahnung, was ich alles aus dem Bau zuwege gebracht habe, Kleiner!“ Tony ignoriert ihn und spielt ernsthaft. „He, hör mir zu, Du hast keine Ahnung, dass man auch aus dem Bau so etwas aufziehen kann, wenn man intelligent genug ist.“ „Super, jetzt hab ich sie, ich habe sie!“ Er lacht Berrett höchst erfreut an und spielt weiter. „ein kleiner Unfall von Frau und Tochter und schon hört einem ein Aufseher zu … und ist hilfsbereit … “ „Ja , ja, jaaah, geschafft, echt gut!“ „Und ein kleiner Irrtum bei den Freigängern und schon ist der falsche Mann draußen, das muss nicht auffallen.“ „Du willst mir ernsthaft erzählen, dass du das zuwege gebracht hast?“ Tony schaut ihn skeptisch an – schüttelt den Kopf, „Nah, Der Typ ist echt gut, Ich kann mir echt nicht vorstellen, dass Dir ein genialer Plan einfallen kann, Nah“ er schüttelt wieder den Kopf. „Ein bisschen Rohypnol in Zuckerstreusel auf ein Eis gelegt für die letzten der Truppe als Belohnung hält die Wirkung 10 Minuten zurück und wirkt viel langsamer, dadurch bleiben 2 oder 3 hinter der Gruppe zurück und bäng – ich hab sie -  und bringe sie in mein eigenes System als Zulieferer ein. Da kann ich gleichzeitig meine Mitarbeiter kontrollieren und niemand kommt auf die Idee, dass ich der Chef bin!“ Tony schüttelt immer noch voller Zweifel den Kopf „Nah, da müsstest Du ja wissen, dass ein Gruppe unterwegs ist, niemals!“ „Die bloggen immer über YouthVoyage oder ähnliche Seiten, da weiß man immer, wenn eine Truppe kommt.“ Tony machte eine Grimasse. „Und den Eiswagen zauberst du dann her?“ und kichert über seinen eigenen Witz. Berett verdreht die Augen über soviel „Blödheit“. „Den _miete_ ich für diese Zeit - privat! War ein Ex-Kollege von mir.“ „Ex-Kollege,“ er schnauft verächtlich „Du warst 20 Jahre im Knast – ach so ein Ex-Kollege, verstehe.“ er überlegt, „Egal, die gehen alle frei aus und du wirst befreit – für immer!“ er lacht wieder meckernd über seine eigenen Witz und spielt weiter. Berrett murmelt „Die gehen alle drauf, wenn ich drauf gehe, dafür habe ich gesorgt!“ Tony lacht wieder „Aus der Hölle? Schickst Du ihnen ein Teufelchen?“ „Mhm in Form einer Bombe!“ Tony schaut ihn ungläubig entsetzt an. „Was? Ah Du willst mich verarschen, na mit mir nicht, da musst Du früher aufstehen, haha, netter Versuch!“ und „der glaubt ich bin blöd“ in seinen Bart murmelnd beginnt er ein neues Spiel. „Eine Bombe im Auto, deren Zündung durch einen Anruf um ein weiteres Monat verschoben wird. Wenn kein Anruf mehr kommt, weil ich tot bin, dann bumm!“ Tony plustert sich auf, als ob der größten Fehler in dem Plan entdeckt hätte. „Genau, weil Du aus der Todeszelle telefonieren kannst, sehr schlau, nicht mit mir!“ „Ich nicht, aber mein Anwalt kann.“ „und wenn die das Auto in der Zwischenzeit verkaufen? Dann erwischt du sie erst nicht!“ fast schadenfroh macht Tony ihn auf die Lücken in dem Plan aufmerksam. „Jeder nimmt seine Autoapotheke ins neue Auto mit. Und wenn sie früher geöffnet wird, dann Pech aber auch!“ Tony grinst ihn bewundernd an, dann runzelt er die Stirn. „und wie kommst Du zu den Autos?“ wieder in dem Tonfall ‚Den-Blödsinn-kannst-du-mir-nicht-erzählen!‘ „Gefängnis-Waschstraße?“ Jetzt fängt Tony an zu glauben, man sieht es seinem Gesichtsausdruck deutlich an „Ge.ni.al!“

Berrett nickt. ‚Endlich hat es der Idiot begriffen!‘ Und woher wusstest Du wem welches Auto gehört? fragt er im Ton ‚Erzähl-mir-mehr-von-Deiner-Genialität! Jetzt kichert Berrett. „Wusste ich nicht, ich hab einfach alle präpariert und gekennzeichnet, damit ich nicht selber eine Bombe zünde.“ Tony grinst dümmlich „Whoah!“ sagt er verträumt. „Ein Anruf für alle Bomben!“ „Whoah!“ „Du.bist.echt.ein.Genie! Mann. Whoah! Das müssen ja Dutzende, was sage ich Hunderte sein! Whoah!“ „Genau 47!“ „Das weißt du so genau, einfach so aus dem Gedächtnis? Whoah!“ „An dem Tag waren nicht mehr.“ „Unglaublich, echt Alter, unglaublich!“

Im Beobachtungsraum telefonieren Steven hektisch mit der Gouverneurin, Danny mit dem Gefängnisdirektor, Derek mit Hotchner, MarieLou mit Vance und Chin mit dem Anwalt.

Verschwörerisch sich anbiedernd lehnte sich Tony zu Berrett „Und die Eisverkäufer?“ Berrett schüttelt den Kopf „Ex-Kollegen!“ „Alles klar, versteh!“

Tony lehnt sich überlegend zurück „Hast Du noch andere gute ‚Geschäftsideen‘?“ „Wieso willst Du einsteigen?“ Tony sagt „Nein,“ aber wirkt nicht überzeugend. „Du könntest meine anderes Geschäft übernehmen? gegen eine kleinen Abschlag“ und macht eine Geldzeichen mit der Hand. Tony schaut wirklich wie von Gewissenbissen geplagt aus. „Nicht viel, gerade, dass ich meiner Tochter etwas fürs College überlassen kann.“ Tony knickt ein, gibt nach. „Das beste Geschäft schlechthin, weil niemand etwas merkt. Wirklich, das ist meine genialste Idee!“

Er beugt sich verschwörerisch vor „Du bezahlst fürs College meiner Tochter?“ „Versprochen!“ Und dann erklärt er Tony seine zweites Geschäft, dass seit einem Jahr läuft und sehr ausbaufähig ist. Straßenkinder aus lateinamerikanischen Großstädten als „Organbanken“ in den US-Schwarzmarkt einschleusen. Dabei gesteht er auch die Ermordung der drei Leichen, die in LA vom NCIS gefunden wurden. Sie hatten sein Geschäft gestört. Als die ‚Einschulung‘ vorbei ist schafft es Tony gerade bis zur Toilette und übergibt sich.

Steven bringt Berrett in die Arrestzelle und Chin versucht Tony zu beruhigen. Kono bringt ihm eine Tasse Kräutertee. Nach kurzer Zeit hat Tony sich wieder gefangen. Seine Augen sind hart geworden. „Diese psychopatischen Monster verdienen wirklich die Todesstrafe!“ Aber sie wissen, dass sie nicht viel tun können, als die Informationen an die entsprechenden Behörden in Argentinien und Brasilien weiterzuleiten. Und die Coast-Guard und das FBI vom dem MO in Kenntnis zu setzen. Die drei Namen, die sie haben, aus dem Verkehr ziehen – für einige Jahre.

Die Bombensquat fand alle 47 Bomben, den erpressten Aufseher, die Eisverkäufer und die restlichen Mittelsmänner. Danny ist von Tony‘s Verhörstrategie und –fähigkeit hellauf begeistert. Tony lächelt nur bescheiden und traurig. Nach 10 Tagen haben sie den Fall abgeschlossen. G Callen und Sam Hannah waren drei Tage geblieben, dann hat Vance sie zurückgeschickt. „DiNozzo schafft das schon!“ Die Begegnung mit den beiden war nicht erfreulich gewesen. G. war eine guter Freund von Gibbs. Tony war ihm gegenüber sehr zurückhaltend. Ihre skeptischen Blicke und ihre grenzwertige Respektlosigkeit hat er ignoriert. Als er die Lagerhalle mit der zweiten Partie Mädchen entdeckt hatte, war ihr Verhalten deutlich positiver geworden. Die Taskforce verhielt sich zwar auch abwartend, sie waren aber respektvoll bis kollegial freundlich. Dass er von den Bewachern der Mädchen „Im Vorbeigehen“ auch die Adressen der Bordelle mit den restlichen verschleppten Mädchen entlockt hat, hat ihm ihren Respekt gebracht, dass er 12 h Schichten arbeitete und schnell und überlegt handelte und die OP gekonnt führte, konnten sie neidlos zur Kenntnis nehmen. Hannah und G. blieben reserviert, aber waren nicht mehr respektlos. Derek und Rossi waren sein innerliche Rettung. Mit Derek verband ihn durch das jahrelang gemeinsame Basketballspiel eine lockere Freundschaft, erst im letzten Jahr hat er darauf verzichten müssen. Und Rossi war sein Profiler-Mentor. „Ah, Anthony ich bin so stolz auf Dich, es ist schön, wenn die Schüler ihre Lehrer überflügeln.“ G. und Sam haben Rossi nach dieser Bemerkung fragend angeschaut. „Anthony hat bei der Defensio seiner Dissertation brilliert. Ich habe als sein „Doktorvater“ viele Komplimente aus akademischen Kreisen bekommen. G. hat ungläubig gefragt „Du hast einen PhD?“ Derek antwortete. „Zwei. Einen in Profiling und einen in Computerforensik. Ihr beiden seid nicht besonders gut informiert worden, mhm?“ Tony hat sich nur kopfschüttelnd abgewendet. Als die beiden sich verabschiedeten und ihm die Hand reichen wollte, hat er nur genickt und sich wieder seiner Arbeit zugewendet. „Wissen die Leute in D.C., dass Du hier bist?“ hat G. ihn gefragt. Tony schaute ihn kühl an „Nein! Geht sie ja auch nichts an!“ G. und Sam nickten und gingen. Nachdem keine Drohanrufe gekommen waren, dürften sie die Info für sich behalten haben. Gut. Nach der Aufklärung des Falles, hatte er von Hetty eine Flasche Calvados vom Feinsten geschenkt bekommen. „Danke für Ihre Professionalität und kompetente gute Arbeit!!!“ Dankes- und Belobigungsschreiben hagelte es von allen Seiten!

Widerwillig muss er sich gestehen, dass sein Einstieg in Hawaii nicht besser sein hätte können. Alle seine Fähigkeiten, seine Intelligenz, sein Wissen, seine Führungsfähigkeiten ein neues Team und eine Joint-Operation mit FBI, PDs und Taskforce zu leiten, sein sensibler Umgang mit den Opfern, seine unorthodoxen Vorgehensweisen, seine Kreativität, kamen zum Einsatz und auch wenn einige überrascht waren, war der Zuspruch, die Anerkennung und Wertschätzung groß und die Rehabilitation des NCIS gelungen. Vance versprach den unbenutzten Raum für den NCIS zu mieten und die Gouverneurin stimmte zu und schickte Ihren „Bau“- PA. Steven bleibt vehement bei seiner Idee von gemeinsam genutzten Räumlichkeiten – jetzt allerdings aus anderen Gründen. Und wenn Tony ehrlich zu sich war, und das war er jetzt oft, würde ihm der sarkastische Wortwitz von Danny, der trockene Macho-Humor von Steven, die sanfte Unterstützung von Chin und der aggressive Charme und schnelle Geist von Kono abgehen. Er hatte immer in Großraumbüros gearbeitet – nur mit zwei anderen in einem Raum zu sein, war keine einladende Vorstellung. Sie bauten einen MTAC-Raum ein und je einen Verhörraum und ein Konferenzzimmer, Tony bekam alibihalber ein eigenes Büro, aber eigentlich saßen alle Sieben meist in der neugestalteten Bullpen.

Nach einem halben Jahr sagte Danny „Okay ich gebe auf! Sag es!“ Tony schaut ihn verwundert an „Was?“ „Sag, was Du hier auf Hawaii zu Beginn gemacht hast, dass Dir die halbe Bevölkerung so aus der Hand frisst!“ Jetzt war Tony verwirrt „Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon Du redest!“ Auch alle anderen schauten Tony erwartungsvoll an. „Was meinst Du mit aus der Hand fressen?“ „Ganz egal, wann und wo Du Passanten befragst, Zeugen brauchst, Informationen brauchst – Du bekommst sie - nach spätestens 2 Tagen ruft jemand an, kommt vorbei, erinnert sich, erzählt sofort,….“ Uns gegenüber sind sie nie so offen und kooperativ. Und komm mir nicht mit DiNozzo-Charme oder ähnlichen Schmus, der würde nicht ausreichen für diese uneingeschränkte Kooperation!“ „Danny ich weiß wirklich nicht, was Du von mir hören willst. Ich war vor meinem Start 14 Tage auf Kur hier wegen meiner geschädigten Lungen. Davor war ich einmal 2 Tage als Kind hier.“ Weil er auf alle wirklich ehrlich wirkte, was er ja auch war, glaubten sie ihm fürs erste. Aber Kono machte sich daran das Geheimnis zu lüften.

Zwei Tage später sagte sie bei einer gemeinsamen Kaffeepause. „Ich habe heraus gefunden, warum hier soviele Menschen Tony unterstützen wollen.“ Tony sah sie fragend an „Sag.“ „Mhm, es eigentlich etwas Privates von Dir, draußen am Meer, vielleicht willst Du es lieber selber erzählen.“ „Ich war mit Delphinen schwimmen, das ist ja nichts ungewöhnliches, oder?“ Alle schüttelten den Kopf. Alle außer Chin, „Du warst das? Na jetzt ist mir alles klar! Alles!“ „Was? Wer? Kann bitte jetzt endlich jemand Klartext reden. Ich werde noch wahnsinnig! Verdammt!“ zischte Danny.

Kono machte zu Tony eine auffordernde Geste. Tony bekam rote Wangen: „Ich war wie gesagt mit den Delphinen schwimmen, als einer sich hinter mich stellte und ich im Wasser halb saß. … Mhm, und dann haben sie mir eine Delphinbaby in die Arme gelegt.“ Bei der Erinnerung an die Sanftheit und Liebe traten Tony wieder Tränen in die Augen. „Das war eines der schönsten Erlebnisse, die ich je hatte. Das Delphinbaby war unglaublich, sanft, friedlich und so … mir fehlen die Worte es zu beschreiben, es war wirklich magisch.“

Kono sagte ganz sanft: „In der polynesischen, japanischen und koreanischen Kultur sind Delphine dem Leben, den Göttern dem Ursprung allen Seins besonders nahe. Sie haben besondere Fähigkeiten, auch Heilfähigkeiten, dafür gibt es viele Belege. Sie verteidigen ihre Jungen bis zum Tod. Bevor einem Kleinen etwas geschieht und man es fangen kann, muss man erst alle anderen Tiere der Gruppe unschädlich machen oder betäuben. Sollte eine andere Gruppe in der Nähe sein, helfen sie sofort – bis zum Tod. Dass eine Delphingruppe ein Baby einem Menschen von sich aus zeigt und es in seine Arme legt, ist extrem außergewöhnlich, noch nie gehört worden. Es ist in der christlichen Kultur vergleichbar mit über Wasser gehen oder Wasser zu Wein machen…“ Tony schaut sie fassungslos an. „Was?“ Selbst Steven war stark beeindruckt: „Ich habe als SEAL viel mit Delphinen gearbeitet und gespielt. Ich habe nie ein Junges gesehen. Sie werden in Gefangenschaft auch nicht schwanger.“ MarieLou und Cass versuchen das Gehörte zu verarbeiten. Tony sagte schroff: „Ich kann keine Wunder vollbringen, das ist wirklich maßlos übertrieben! Die Delphine haben ja alles gemacht, nicht ich! Und jeder hätte dieses kleine zarte Wesen sanft gehalten, es war einfach unwiderstehlich!“ Chin legte eine Arm auf seine Schulter. „Alles in Ordnung. Kono meinte nicht, dass Du Wunder vollbringen kannst, nur dass dieses Ereignis in unserer Kultur ähnlich bedeutungsvoll ist. Wir haben nicht so personenzentrierte, patriarchalische Vorstellungen wie der christlich-jüdische-islamische Kulturkreis. Bei uns ist das die Natur, ihre Geschöpfe und das Leben. Und Du bist davon in besonderer Form berührt worden. In unserer Kultur geht man davon aus, dass große Gnaden und Segnungen auch ein hohen Preis haben, dass Menschen, denen etwas besonders Positives oder Schönes widerfährt auch – meist vorher – etwas furchtbar Negatives und Leidvolles erlebt haben.“ Er macht mit beiden Händen Waagschalen nach. „Und es ist kein einfaches Schicksal, diese Besonderheit zu leben, darum wollen Dir diese Menschen Dein Leben ein bisschen leichter machen, indem sie Dir persönliche helfen und dadurch auch ein bisschen Anteil an diesen großen Dingen haben. Das können sie dann ihren Kindern und Enkelkindern erzählen.“ Er lächelt Tony mit seine großen, dunklen Augen sanft an. „Niemand erwartet von Dir etwas Spezielles, Besonderes, es genügt vollkommen und übertrifft alle Erwartungen, wenn Du so bist wie in den letzten 6 Monaten. Wenn Du einfach Du bist.“

Tony springt auf und geht, läuft fast hinaus. Chins Worte haben ihn im Kern getroffen. Das genaue Gegenteil von dem. dass er seine ganze Kindheit von seinem Vater und dann von Gibbs gehört hat. Er hat einen Platz am Dach gefunden, der den wenigsten im Haus bekannt ist und geht dort hin. Schaut aufs Meer hinaus. Er konzentriert sich auf seinen Atem und erlaubt den Gefühlen, die ihn so aufwühlen, einfach zu sein, gibt sich Zeit sich wieder zu beruhigen. Nach 10 Minuten geht er wieder hinunter. Gerade rechtzeitig für den nächsten Fall und er geht sofort in den Arbeitsmodus und damit auch alle anderen. Danke!

**Chin**

Am Abend spielt er lange am Klavier. Gegen 21:00 läutet es an seiner Wohnungstür. Eröffnet Chin steht vor ihm. „Hi, Chin, komm herein!“ „Tony ich möchte mich entschuldigen, wenn ich Dir heute zu nahe getreten bin.“ Tony schüttelt den Kopf. „Komm auf die Terrasse, möchtest Du auch ein Glas Wein?“ „Ja, gerne.“ Chin setzt sich auf die Couch und Tony setzt sich neben ihn. „Du bist mir nicht zu nahe getreten, Du hast nur den Nagel exakt auf den Kopf getroffen. Meine ganze Kindheit, Jugend und in der meisten Zeit meines Erwachsenseins, haben mir wichtige und nahestehende Menschen gesagt, gezeigt , dass ich nicht genüge, nicht gut genug bin, nicht gewollt werde.“ Er seufzt tief auf. „So viel Akzeptanz wie hier in diesen 6 Monaten habe ich die letzten 30 Jahre zusammen nicht bekommen. Und ich bin unendlich glücklich und dankbar, dass mein Leben mich hierher gebracht hat. Ich habe das Gefühl wirklich zuhause zu sein, nach Hause gekommen zu sein.“ Er lächelt in die traurigen Augen von Chin. “Ich habe hier ein wirklich erfülltes und glückliches Leben.“

Chin nimmt vorsichtig seine Hand und streichelt sie sanft. Gänsehaut macht sich überall breit. „Und dein Liebesleben, ist das auch erfüllt und glücklich?“ Tony lacht verlegen ‚Wieso bin ich so verlegen, ich bin Tony DiNozzo, Flirt vom Dienst, Weiberheld,… gewesen. Das war eine Maske um meinen Schmerz zu verbergen und wenigstens etwas Zuwendung zu bekommen.‘ „Noch nicht, aber ich habe gute Aussichten.“ und schaut Chin direkt in die Augen. „Schön, ich auch.“ Seine Lippen kommen langsam näher und treffen dann sanft auf Tony’s volle weiche Lippen. Ihr erster Kuss ist sanft, zärtlich, tastend. Tony fährt mit seiner Zunge langsam über Chins Unterlippe und löst ein leise Stöhnen aus. Sofort tastet sich seine Zunge in den entstanden Spalt und begegnet Chins Zunge und dem zarten Geschmack von Wien, Anis und Vanille und Zitronengras. Ihre Lippen und Zungen tanzen miteinander ergänzen sich perfekt. Chin umfasst Tony’s Gesicht und hält ihn, Tony schmilzt in seine Arme. Chin drückt ihn sanft aber bestimmt zurück an die Rückenlehne und setzt sich rittlings auf ihn, streichelt seinen Hals und Nacken, seine Schultern, seine Oberarme. Chins Hände fahren in Tony’s Haare und ziehen leicht daran, Tony stöhnt tief auf. Sein Arme und Finger streifen am Rücken und Rückgrat entlang und Chin drückt sich durch gegen Tony. Sie verbringen die nächste Sunde in dieser eher zärtlichen Stimmung, den Körper des anderen zu streicheln und zu halten, sich zu küssen und ihn die Augen zu sehen. Die sanfte Bestimmtheit von Chin es nicht weitertreiben zu lassen, seine unendliche Zärtlichkeit, seine weise Klarheit, sind gleichzeitig beruhigend und anturnend. Chin hat die Führung und Tony lässt ihn. Etwas später fragt Tony „Wenn ich mir ein Haus kaufen möchte, muss ich dann darum streiten den angemessenen Preis bezahlen zu dürfen?“ Chin lacht leise auf. „Nein Geschäft ist Geschäft, geben und nehmen.“ „Gott sei Dank!“ „Es kann nur sein, dass Dir nur die besten und schönsten Häuser angeboten werden und dass niemand Dich betrügen wollte, aber das kannst Du annehmen, oder?“ Tony lacht auf „Ja, das geht.“

„Hast Du Dir schon Gedanken gemacht auf welcher Insel?“ „Ja hier auf O’ahu und ich möchte direkt am Meer sein, einen Direktzugang haben, muss aber nicht flach sein, eher kleines Grundstück, aber grün ich möchte gerne eine Kräutergarten anlegen und Salat und Paradeiser anbauen.“ „Mit Privatstrand oder auch an einem öffentlich zugängigen?“ „Kann auch öffentlich sein, das habe ich mir noch nie überlegt, nein öffentlich, da kann ich dann auch laufen gehen.“ „Budgetrahmen?“ „Um die 900.000,-- inkl. Reparaturen.“ Chin nickt. „Damit werden wir etwas Schönes finden.“

Und Chin findet eine Haus nach Tony’s Geschmack. An einem Samstag Vormittag fährt er der Maklerin hinterher. Es liegt am Ende einer Sackgasse im Süden der Insel. Ein moderner Holzbau, aus meerwassersicherem Holz, dessen große, 2 Seiten des Hauses umlaufende Terrasse zur Hälfte über dem Wasser liegt. Das Grundstück ist zuerst flach und sehr begrünt und wird dann felsig, fällt steil zum Meer hinab. Ein schmaler, 2m breiter Sandstrand wird im Westen des Grundstücks von Felsen begrenzt und im Osten immer breiter, ist weiter entfernt bis zu 10 m breit und öffentlich zugängig. Das Haus selber ist doppelt so groß wie das Apartment, dass er jetzt und früher in D.C. bewohnt hat. Für Tony geht ein Traum in Erfüllung. „Whoah, ich bin wirklich begeistert, ich liebe diese moderne Architektur, diese 2 Ebenen, die natürlichen Materialien, es ist wunderschön!“ Er strahlt vor Begeisterung. Das Haus hat eine größere obere Ebene mit Wohnküche, Musikbereich (mit kleinem Klavier) kleinem Bad und Abstellraum und einem großen Wohnzimmer zum Meer hinaus. Über eine offene Treppe kommt man hinunter in das Zimmer direkt am Meer – dem Schlafzimmer mit Garderobe und Badezimmer – Luxusbadezimmer und einem kleinen Gästezimmer mit Mini-Bad. Der Fußboden ist in allen Räumen aus hellgrau-beigen Naturstein, die Küche hat dunkelblaue Fronten und Chrom-Elektroküchengeräte, eine Frühstücksbar. Die Arbeitsfläche ist hat eine Cremehintergrund mit blauen, grauen, orangen und weinroten Farbtupfern. Tony weiß sofort welche Esszimmereinrichtung und welche Couch, welche Recliner, Tische und Lampen er im Wohnbereich haben will. Das Schlafzimmer ist möbliert und absolut nach Tony’s Geschmack. Ein großes Bett mit 4 Holzpfosten an den Ecken, die von Boden bis an die Decke reichen und aus demselben dunklen Holz sind Nachttische und Kommoden. „Die Glasfront zum Meer und Garten ist verspiegelt und schusssicher.“ erklärt die Maklerin. Als sie Tony’s überraschten Blick sieht, ergänzt sie „Ersteres um der Sonne und neugierigen Blicken und zweiteres um Stürmen standzuhalten – so große Glasflächen sind bruchanfälliger und schusssicheres Glas ist eine bewährte und oft eingesetzte Option. Sollte ein Wirbelsturm oder Tornado aufziehen sind außen noch Rollläden eingebaut – vor jedem Fenster übrigens. Unter der Terrasse ist noch Stauraum für Gartengeräte und Aufbewahrung und rein baupolizeilich und –technisch könnte noch ein Stockwerk aufgesetzt werden. Dieses Flachdach wird aufgehoben, das neue „Geschoss“ wird fix und fertig aufgesetzt und dann kommt das Dach wieder drauf. In einem Tag ist alles fertig. Kosten ca. 100.000,--$ - Mindest - Ausstattung.“

Tony ist richtig verliebt. Das ist es, das ist seine Oase! Allerdings glaubt er nicht, dass der Preis stimmen kann – viel zu billig 700.000,--$ - das Haus ist mindestens das 3-fache wert. Die Maklerin schüttelt den Kopf. „Nein das Haus steht seit 6 Monaten leer, der Verkäufer habe bis jetzt nur keine Besichtigung erlaubt!“ Sie zieht eine schicksalsergebende Grimasse. „Okay,“ sagt Tony, „ich kaufe es.“ Sofort unterschreibt er den von den Verkäufern bereits unterzeichneten Kaufvertrag, überweist gleichzeitig online den Kaufpreis und die Maklergebühren und sie drückt Tony die Schlüsselkarte in die Hand. „Sie können heute noch einziehen. Ich erledige die rechtlichen Übertragungen und Vertrags-Versiegelungen nach ihren Wünschen sofort wenn ich ins Büro komme. Herzlichen Glückwunsch Dr. DiNozzo!“

Tony fährt zurück zum Apartment und macht bei dem Einrichtungshaus halt. Die haben genau das was ihm vorschwebt. Ein weinrote Ledersofagarnitur 3er,2er und 1er, einen Glastisch, 3 halbhohe Kommoden und das als Kasten verkleidete Mediencenter. Für den Essbereich ein einfacher aber eleganter Holzesstisch für 8 Personen, mit Erweiterungen für 12 und Stühle mit Rohrgeflecht und eine Passende Anrichte dazu. 3 Stehlampen, Geschirr, Haushalts- und Bettwäsche bestellt er online

Sonntag Abend ist er eingerichtet, eingezogen und sitzt zufrieden und glücklich auf seiner Terrasse - geniest ein Glas Wein. Das Einrichten und Übersiedeln in das Haus war wie aus einem kitschigen Film – so einfach und direkt – über die Bühne gegangen.

Für Freitag hat er sein Team und die Taskforce zu einem Einstandsfest eingeladen.

Am Donnerstag Abend sitzt er auf der Terrasse und denkt seit langem wieder einmal über sein Leben nach, die wunderbaren Wendungen, die es genommen hat. Vor knapp einem Jahr war von D.C. aufgebrochen, geschunden, gebrochen, geschlagen mit ein bisschen Hoffnung.

Heute hatte er 90 % seines Lungengewebes wieder, war gesund, fit, durchtrainiert. War respektierter und erfolgreicher Leiter des NCIS Hawaii leitete das MCRT selber und ein zweites Team und wenn sich ihr Zuständigkeitsbereich weiter vergrößerte wird bald ein drittes Team dazukommen. HPD und die Taskforce nahmen immer wieder seine Profilerdienste und seine Coaching in Anspruch. Er hatte einen Lebenspartner, den er liebte – in einer ganz gleichwertigen, respektvollen Beziehung. Mit Chin hat er sich wirklich Zeit gegeben, Zeit bis er bereit war. Und Chin war liebevoll, sanft und geduldig an seiner Seite geblieben. Der Sex mit Chin war unglaublich gut schön aufregend. Ganz langsam hatte sich die Intimität entwickelt. Chin war ein zärtlicher, ausdauernder Liebhaber. Seine Lippen und Zunge, seine Hände und Fingerspitzen lehrten Tony Liebe, Zärtlichkeit und Ekstase, die ihn zu unbekannten Höhen brachte.

Eines Abends fragte Chin: Schenkst Du mir 2 Stunden des heutigen Abends?“ Tony hatte ihn überrascht angesehen. Chins Blick war zärtlich, sanft und sein Mund und seine Augen zeigten ein liebevolles, etwas mutwilliges Lächeln. ‚Ist das eine Fangfrage?‘ wollte Tony antworten, sein Mund aber sagte „Ja?“ „Danke, Du wirst Dein Vertrauen und Deinen Mut nicht bereuen!“

Er hat ihn zärtlich geküsst, eine Kleine Tasche und seine Hand genommen und ihn in sein Schlafzimmer geführt. Er hat über die Überdecke vom Bette ein dickes riesiges Handtuch gelegt. Dann hat er ihm eine Art Strumpfband aus dichter dunkelgrüner Spitze gezeigt und ihm damit die Augen „verbunden“. Tony hätte die Augen aufmachen könne, das wäre zwar ein bisschen unangenehm gewesen, aber er hätte sehen können. Dann hat Chin ihn wieder geküsst. Und begonnen ihn ganz langsam auszuziehen. Mit jedem Hautbereich, der frei wurde, strich er mit seinen Fingerspitzen mit seiner Handfläche oder seinen Knöcheln. Als er ganz nackt war, dirigierte er ihn aufs Bett, genau in die Mitte, streifte das Handtuch wieder ganz glatt. „Du bist so schön, Tony, Du bist mit einem außergewöhnlichen schönen Körper gesegnet.“ er massierte und streichelte die Hände, Arme und Schultern, die Füße und Beine. Tony stöhnte vor Wohlbefinden und Entspannung – der letzte Woche war anstrengend und hart gewesen. Tony wurde auf den Bauch gedreht und seine Hinterseite wurde gleich verwöhnt. Völlig unbemerkt änderten sich die Absicht von Chins Streicheln, sie wurde erotischer, erregend und Lippen, Zunge und Zähne kamen auch zum Einsatz. Tony merkte es erst als Schwanz so hart war, dass er pochte. Chin leckte und saugte an den Grübchen am unteren Rücken, als Tony ganz tief aufstöhnt und sich zu winden begann. Chin, der bis jetzt ganz locker rittlings auf seinen Oberschenkeln saß, machte seinen Griff fester, so dass Tony seine Hüften nicht mehr bewegen konnte und saugte, leckte und biss zärtlich die Wirbelsäule entlang zu den Schultern, zum Nacken, zu den Ohren. „Dreh Dich wieder auf den Rücken, mein schöner Mann!“ flüsterte Chin ihm heiser ins Ohr. Sein Schwanz war so hart, er war so erregt, wie schon lange, seit Jahren nicht mehr. Chin setzte sich wieder rittlings auf Tonys Schenkel – Er hatte nur eine Boxershort an. Dann fasste er Tonys Hände und legte sie über seinen Kopf. „Lass sie bitte da liegen, mein schöner Mann!“ und knabberte am Ohr, leckte es saugte daran. Jede – fast jede Körperstelle an Tonys Vorderseite wurde geleckt, gestreichelt, geküsst ganz zart daran gesaugt oder genibbelt. Ausgelassen wurden nur seine Brustwarzen, sein Schwanz und seine Hoden. „Beweg Dich so wenig wie möglich, versuche ganz still zu halten, mein schöner Mann.“ Tonys ganze Welt reduzierte sich auf Chins Lippen und Hände. Tony zitterte vor Erregung und Lust, er stöhnt ganz tief und gutural und animalisch auf.

‚Das halte ich nicht aus!‘ „Doch meine schöner Mann, ich weiß, dass Du das schaffst.“ flüsterte Chin an seinem Mund und leckt über seine Lippen, sein Kinn und seinen Hals, nagte an seinem Schlüsselbein, saugte die Haut darunter in seinen Mund und spielte mit der Zunge, und wieder ließ er die Brustwarzen aus „Bitte Chin, bitte ich …. bitte …“ Tony war so weggetreten, dass er sein eigenes Flehen und Betteln nicht hörte. „Schh, Du schaffst das, ich bin so stolz auf Dich, mein schöner Mann, so stolz und dankbar, dass Du in mein Leben gekommen bist, so glücklich, dass Du auf unsere Inseln gekommen bist. Ich genieße jeden Tag Deine Kraft, Deine Klugheit, Deinen schnellen Verstand, Deinen wunderbaren Humor und Witz, Deine Liebe und Fürsorglichkeit, Deine Größe und Bescheidenheit. Ich bin glücklich, dass ich Dich küssen darf, Dich streicheln darf, Dich lecken und schlecken darf, dass ich Dich führen darf, ich Deine Schönheit fühlen und berühren darf. Ich spüre tiefe Gnade, dass Du Dich mir so graziös und leidenschaftlich hingibst und hier ganz meinen Wünschen fügst, das ist ein so wunderbares Geschenk, mein schöner Mann, dass ich in meinem Herzen tragen werde.“ Chin sprach langsam und flüsternd. Jedes Wort wurde begleitet von saugenden Küssen, von heissem Atem, der über feuchte Stellen geblasen wurde, von leichten Bissen, von Fingernägeln, die über seine Haut streiften von Händen, die seine Muskel pressten und hielten. „Du bist so schön, so großherzig und fürsorglich, loyal und stark. Danke, dass Du zu uns, zu mir gekommen bist.“

Tony kochte, glühte innerlich. Jede Zelle war wie unter Strom. Wellen von Lust dehnten sich von jedem Kuss, jeder Berührung über seinen ganzen Körper aus. Er zitterte und wollte sich bewegen, aber der Griff von Chins Schenkeln mit dem er seine Becken festhielt war eisern. Ekstase trieb Farbschlieren durch sein Blickfeld, Chins Zärtlichkeit brachte jede Zelle zum Vibrieren, Aufleuchten. Seine Worte schlüpften direkt in seine Haut, seinen Körper und umkreisten sein Herz wie Planeten die Sonne. Ganz langsam verschob sich etwas in Tony, er konnte nicht feststellen, was das war, er spürte nur deutlich, dass es war. Und gleichzeitig damit nahm er sich selbst immer stärker auch von außen war, als ob er auf seinem Bett liegen und gleichzeitig in einem Feld schweben würde. Dort roch es nach Chin, Meer und Feuer. Es schmeckte wie Chin, Meer und Feuer. Er spürte Chin, das Meer und hörte auch beides und dann das zarten Chirpen des Babydelphins. Er war warm und trocken und warm und feucht und er fühlte sich sicher, gehalten, geliebt.

Und je stärker er sich in diesem Feld spürte, fühlte, desto leichter konnte er die Erregung, die unbändige Lust ertragen, er konnte den Augenblick genießen ohne an gestern zu denken oder der Erlösung der sexuellen Spannung zu hoffen, ohne dem Nachjagen und Herbeiwünschen seines Orgasmus Raum zu geben. Er fühlte sich frei und leicht, sicher und beschützt, eigenständig und verbunden. Und er ergab sich, die Spannung verlies seinen Körper, jedes Wollen löste sich magisch auf und er genoss einfach, war einfach.

„Ich bin so stolz auf Dich, mein schöner Mann, so dankbar, dass Du Dich mir gibst.“ Chin lag mit seinem nackten Oberkörper auf Tony, seine Knie und Schenkel hielten Tony fest, seine Hände hielten Tonys Arme fest. „Komm für mich mein schöner Mann. Schenk mir Deinen Orgasmus.“

Und Tony kam, sich aufbäumend, schreiend, sein Schwanz explodierte ohne eine einziges Mal berührt worden zu sein. Sein Orgasmus dauerte und dauerte. Tony verstand danach, warum ein Orgasmus von manchen auch als „der kleine Tod“ bezeichnet werden konnte.

Ähnliche Erlebnisse hatte er mit Chin noch öfter in den vergangenen Monaten, anfangs hatte Chin seinen Schwanz nicht einmal berührt und er hatte die intensivsten Orgasmen seines Lebens, die intensivsten erotischen Erlebnisse, die er sich nicht einmal in seiner schärfsten Phantasie vorstellen konnte. Er wusste, dass er subte und ging darin auf, er wusste aber nie, ob Chin auch einen Orgasmus hatte. Er wusste, dass er sich aus den Fesseln jederzeit befreien konnte, dass er die Augen jederzeit aufmachen konnte, dass er in keiner Weise beschränkt war, aber er wollte Chin’s Bitten und Wünsche erfüllen. Wollte seine Preisungen und Lob hören, das immer gegen Ende ihrer Szenen, Liebesszenen kam - diese geflüsterten Sätze, die sein Körper, sein Verstand und sein Herz aufsaugten wie trockene Schwämme. Die ihn auf eine ganz tiefen Ebene befriedeten, glücklich machten, weil er – er, Anthony DiNozzo, einen anderen Menschen glücklich machte, seine Wünsche und Bedürfnisse erfüllte, gebraucht wurde, gewollt wurde, geliebt wurde. Ja, geliebt wurde, weil er genau wusste, dass ein Nichterfüllen der Erwartungen nicht zu Enttäuschung oder Bestrafung führte, sondern einfach zu einem nächsten Versuch, das Gewünschte zu erreichen.

Er war erleichtert darüber, dass ihre Büros vor 4 Monaten getrennt wurden, als das zweite NCIS-Team dazukam und sein Team auf 4 Personen erweitert wurde. Sie waren zwar immer noch im selben Gebäude aber im Stockwerk darüber einquartiert und benutzten das ganze Stockwerk. Die Forensic und der ME-Bereich der HPD wurde um für sie zuständige Mitarbeiter erweitert. Chin und er konnten dadurch offiziell ein Paar sein und sie waren es, wurden sogar gemeinsam zu Empfängen des Gouverneurs eingeladen. Niemand, nicht einmal die konservativsten Polizisten zeigten Körpersignale von Stress – Abwehr oder Ekel – in ihrer Gegenwart. Es war nicht so, dass jeder ihn oder Chin mochte oder respektierte, natürlich nicht, aber das hatte dann andere Gründe.

Vance hatte recht behalten. Einerseits mit seiner Prognose, dass sich der Zuständigkeitsbereich ausdehnen und die Anzahl der Fälle steigen würde und andererseits damit, dass sein Sprachtalent seine Geheimwaffe war. Niemand vermutete von einem erst vor Monaten zugereisten New Yorker, dass er ihre Sprachen verstand, ihre Dialekte verstand.

Er schaute wieder aufs dunkle Meer hinaus, Sonnenuntergang jeden Tag des Jahres fast um dieselbe Uhr-Zeit, nur kleinste jahreszeitliche Unterschiede, im Winter regnete es einfach mehr, aber immer noch deutlich weniger als in D.C. in den trockenen Jahreszeiten. Das Klima liebte er, wie auch die Menschen.

Gestern war Duckys dritter Todestag gewesen, der erste an dem er ihm nicht am Grab seine Ehre erwiesen hatte, er hatte einen Blumenstrauß hinbringen lassen. Er vermisste ihn immer noch, obwohl dieses Leben in D.C. nur noch eine dunkle Erinnerung war, so fern wie ein Albtraum aus der Kindheit.

Jetzt war er glücklich mit seiner Arbeit, seiner Beziehung, seinen Freunden und seinen Zukunftsaussichten. Er war dankbar, wirklich dankbar.

Er bekocht sie und spielt später am Klavier ein Lied: [Bryan Adams - Here I Am ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G6xr6VKg7sE&feature=player_detailpage)

Chin verstand, dass diese Aussagen viele Ebenen hatten, aber eine war für Ihn persönlich. Er lächelte über die angenommenen Implikationen und freute sich darauf. Ja, Tony war soweit „den ganzen Weg“ zu gehen.

 

**10 Jahre später**

Tony und Chin waren am Rückweg von einer großem Party in der City zu Tony’s 50. Geburtstag. Freunde und Mitarbeiter, Kollegen von HPD und natürlich der Taskforce, Vance. Sogar Jimmy, Balboa, Stew waren von d:c: angereist und Dr. Pitt, der jetzt seit 2 Jahren auf Hawaii arbeitete und lebte. Der Gouverneur hatte kurz vorbeigeschaut.

Sie stiegen aus dem Wagen aus und er fuhr zurück. Hand in Hand standen sie vor ihrem Haus. Tony hatte das zusätzlichen Stockwerk vor 8 Jahren einsetzen lassen. Er enthielt je ein Arbeitszimmer für sie beide, einen Meditationsraum und zwei Gästezimmer mit Bad.

Das Gästezimmer neben ihrem Schlafzimmer hatten sie zu einem Ankleidezimmer umgebaut. Sie betraten das Haus, und Tony umarmte Chin. „Ich sage es Dir nicht oft genug, Chin, ich liebe Dich aus ganzem Herzen und bin jeden Tag dankbar, dass Du in meinem Leben bist, jeden Tag danke ich dem Schicksal, dem Leben dass es mich zu Dir gebracht hat. Mit Dir ist alles in meinem Leben schöner, interessanter, leuchtender und bedeutungsvoller. Ich danke Dir für Deine Liebe, Deine Zärtlichkeit und Deine Weisheit. Danke, Chin, ich liebe Dich!“ Tony küsste ihn und zog ihn verspielt in ihr Schlafzimmer. Der Sex war immer noch der beste Sex, den Tony je hatte.

Am nächsten Morgen beim Frühstück auf der Terrasse fragte Chin „Und Dir werden die Einsätze draußen sicher nicht abgehen?“ „Gehen sie Dir ab?“ Chin war vor drei Jahren in die Polizeiakademie übersiedelt und bildete jetzt in die Rekruten in Schusswaffeneinsatz, Kampfsporttechniken und im EDV-Bereich aus. „Nicht wirklich, aber ich lebe möglicherweise viel mit Dir, in Deinen Einsätzen, mit.“ Tony überlegte das kurz. „Nein, ich denke nicht. Das Profiling und Fallcoaching genügt mir. Ich habe keine Lust, den Idioten nachzujagen, die glauben sie können uns entkommen. Das sollen die jungen oder jüngeren Agenten machen. Ich freue mich auf die Profilerausbildung und auf die Verhörstrategie – Seminare, dass wird echt ein Spaß.“ Er lacht „Und dann haben wir noch unsere Piano-Bar, das macht mir auch Spaß als Barkeeper den Psychotherapeuten zu geben. Es ist unglaublich was Leute dem Barpersonal alles erzählen – ich könnte Bücher schreiben mit den Dramen.“ Er lacht wieder – so fröhlich und unbeschwert auf. Chin liebt dieses Lachen so sehr. „und außerdem Aufgabe mit Priorität Nr.: 2 vor allen NCIS-Aufgaben ist die Weltreise mit meinem Ehemann zu planen! Da habe ich gar keine Zeit, dem Außendienst nachzuweinen!“ Chin lacht mit ihm. „Und was ist Deine Priorität Nr. 1?“ „Meinen Ehemann zu lieben, ihn zu verführen und zu verwöhnen!“ sagte er mit einer um eine Oktave tieferen Stimme. „Der Glückliche!“ antwortet Chin flüsternd – er weiss genau, was diese Stimme mit Tony macht. „Oh, nein, ich bin der Glückliche!“ und zieht seinen Ehemann auf seinen Schoss.

„Ich habe den schönsten, schärfsten und klügsten Ehemann der Welt!“ flüstert er Chin verschwörerisch ins Ohr. „Wirklich?“ „Mhm“ Und sie küssen sich so zart und sanft wie am ersten Tag.

**end**

 

[1] <https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hawaii#K.C3.B6nigreich_Hawai.CA.BBi> 1.3.16


End file.
